Trials and Tribulations
by GladiatorMia
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are lawyers at his Family law firm and when a case pushes them together the feelings are immediately felt between the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**So after writing Butterfly and the great response I received I knew I had another story idea to share with all you Gladiators.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia walked into the room liked she owned it. She immediately saw Fitzgerald Grant as she sat down at the table.

"Now that everyone is here, lets get started." Cyrus said opening his briefcase. "This case is going to be brutal on all of us. We have to prove that our client Michael did not kill his girlfriend. I need a few teams put together to dig into different parts of his life. He is a well known man here in New York so we have to be discrete as always. Abby and Huck, I would like you on his business dealings. Harrison and Quinn, I need you on his family and Fitz and Olivia I need you on his personal life outside of his family. If he slept with two girls last night, I need to know their names and anything about them. Am I clear?"

All of them said yes in unison. Olivia was the newbie of the group and had only worked one other case at the law firm but she loved how they operated like a well oiled machine.

Fitz got up from the table and walked and sat beside Olivia. "Hi, I have heard great things about you Olivia. My father said you did a great job on your last case. Welcome to the firm."

Olivia looked at him feeling all kinds of nervous. She had watched him in the three months she had been at the firm. He would walk through and talk to everyone, especially the women every morning. She knew he was a playboy, he was good looking, rich and smart. All three of those a turn on to any woman.

"Hi" Olivia said back grabbing her purse to grab her phone. "So, what do you want to start with Fitzgerald?"

"Please call me Fitz. Fitzgerald is my father. I think we should go through his phone records right now and we will go from there. Why don't we start with his phone records for the past month and see if there is any type of pattern. Do you have those?"

Fitz moved to reach over her and brushed against her arm and it was like electricity for both of them though neither let on what they felt. After looking at the records for a couple of hours it was lunch time and Fitz offered to order lunch for them or take her to lunch outside the walls of the law firm.

"Thanks Fitz but I need to run some errands before we get back at it this evening." Olivia said grabbing her belongings and heading for the door.

Under his breath as she was leaving she heard him say "I would like to get at something with you Ms. Pope." Olivia chose to ignore and walk out the conference room but she would be lying if she didn't get a little turned on by this man.

Olivia walked back into her office after running errands and found Abby sitting on the couch waiting.

"So, you get to be with the beautiful smart Fitz and I get Huck. Now tell me what it was like smelling him for the past few hours locked in a room with him?" Abby said smiling up at Olivia.

"One, Huck is amazing. Two, we were not locked in the room and three, Abs, he smells amazing. I am telling you the man reached over me to grab a stack of papers and I thought I would die." Olivia said going to sit down beside her on the couch. Olivia hadn't noticed her door was cracked open with Fitz on the other side until he knocked and pushed it open. Olivia looked mortified.

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt but Olivia we have the other records sorted out and I think I found something during lunch if you want to meet me back in the conference room." Fitz turned back to leave and smiled as he walked out of her office.

Olivia looked at Abby, "Do you think he heard us? If he did Abby I am going to kill you."

"Liv, he didn't hear us or his smart ass would have said something. You have heard the rumors about him, he thinks he is God's gift to women." Abby said getting up an putting her shoes back on.

Olivia felt a little nervous going back into the conference room wondering if Fitz had heard them.

"I brought you a water, looks like we might be here a while." Olivia said placing the bottle on the table beside him.

"Thank you, I worked through lunch and haven't thought about anything but this phone number that keeps popping up in Michaels records. I called Huck for him to find out who it belongs to. He called this number everyday almost at the same exact times each day for the past six months. Is it me or is that very strange?"

Olivia went to grab the stack of highlighted phone records and slipped and fell basically on Fitz as he sat in the chair.

She started laughing getting up "I am so sorry, new shoes and apparently new feet today."

"It's no problem, I might have you massage my back and shoulder the way you slammed into them but other than that I will be fine." Fitz was dying inside, he felt her breast pressed up against him and he immediately started to get aroused. He sat there thinking what it was about this woman that had him so obsessed already.

"I don't' thing that will happen but nice try." Olivia moved and sat on the opposite side of the table from him. As she reviewed the number and times she looked up at him and saw he was staring.

"Fitz, you are staring. Why?"

"Well to be honest I was watching you look over the files. You do see I have everything listed at the top of the file on a sticky note with the number and the times it was called."

"I see but I wanted to look for myself. I am a perfectionist and very anal. You will find that out if we continue working together." Olivia placed her pen down and laced her hands together.

"Well, that is good to know. We will be spending a lot of time together and I plan on learning a lot about you Ms. Pope." Fitz said leaning back in his chair.

"You can cut the shit Fitz, I am not one of your little twenty something girls that thinks those remarks are cute. We a highly educated people and we have a job to do. You can cut the Ms. Pope too, you can call me Olivia or Liv."

"Olivia, I didn't mean anything by it. Just trying to break the ice. We will be spending a lot of time together and sometimes you just need a break from all the work talk. Forgive me, I will keep my shit as you call it to myself." Fitz got up grabbed a few folders and his phone. "I think I have had enough today, if you hear from Huck please text me the findings. My number is on my card. Good night Olivia."

Just like that he left the room. Olivia sat there in disbelief. She had hurt his feelings or something like that. She was dumbfounded and started gathering her things to go back to her office. As she made it back to her office she kept going over what was said and knew she came off really harsh but that is just how she has always been.

There was a knock on her door and she secretly hoped it was Fitz but it was Huck letting her know what he had found.

"Liv, the number he has been calling is to a woman named Lauren. I am running some other stuff to find out about her and will let you know as soon as I know. Could you let Fitz know what I found. I couldn't find him in his office." Huck said leaving her office before she could even respond.

Olivia sat there wondering if Fitz had left for the day. She took out her phone and scrolled to find his number that she programmed immediately after he left the conference room earlier.

OP: Huck found out the person Michael has been calling is named Lauren. He is digging a little more to try and find out some more information about who she is.

Olivia waited patiently for a response.

Fitz: Great, thanks for sending that, if he finds something else just let me know.

OP: You are welcome. He came looking for you, have you left the office?

Fitz: Yes, I figured I would leave since we were waiting on Huck and I can look through this other stuff while I sit at the college campus to find me a new twenty something who will think my remarks are cute.

Olivia read the message twice. He was really upset with her for what she said.

OP: Fitz, I am sorry I offended you by the things I said. Lets start over tomorrow okay.

Fitz: I am use to it by now, just thought you were different. I get it, I am the boss' son and people have preconceived notions about me. It is what it is and its fine. Have a good night Olivia.

Olivia sat on her couch feeling terrible about the things she said to him. After sitting there for another hour she grabbed her phone again.

OP: Fitz, it's Olivia again. I just want to apologize again for what I said. I am not this judgmental person. I don't know you and should have never said those things.

Fitz was lying on his bed when he heard his phone buzz. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her name pop up.

Fitz: Olivia, it is fine. I have already told you it was. Go to sleep.

OP: I don't sleep

Fitz: Why

OP: Just an old college thing that I never overcame. I sleep about four hours and then I can't rest anymore.

Fitz: Same here. I usually work in bed or surf the internet. What are you doing right now?

OP: I am sitting on my couch watching Lifetime with a glass of wine.

Fitz: Now, see Olivia, that isn't to hard now is it.

OP: What?

Fitz: Sharing things about yourself.

Olivia smiled as she read the text message.

OP: I guess not.

Fitz: Do you prefer red or white

OP: Red

Fitz: Good to know, good night Olivia. See you in the morning.

OP: Good night Fitz. Try to get some sleep.

Fitz: Oh, I think I may sleep pretty good tonight.

Fitz smiled as he pressed send. Olivia read the message and smiled. She thought to herself that this man was going to be trouble.

The next morning Olivia got to the office before anyone and started on some information Huck had given her. She and Fitz were going to Michaels house today to talk to him about what they had discovered. He was on house arrest until the trial started.

Fitz stood at the door watching her as she talked to herself and when she said what the hell is he up to he started to laugh. Olivia looked up and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Good morning. How long have you been standing there?"

"Good morning Livie. Not long, just waiting to see if you answered yourself. How are you this morning?" Fitz asked as he moved to sit beside her.

Olivia's breathing started to increase as he got closer and Fitz saw it. Him calling her Livie made her want to hear it over and over again. He knew she was feeling what he was feeling. He turned to look at her just as the door opened and one of the paralegals walked in.

"Good morning Ms. Pope, Mr. Grant." Amanda said never taking her eyes off of Fitz.

Fitz looked at her "Good morning, did you finish the research on the case I asked you for?"

"Yes sir." Amanda placed the folder on the table in front of him leaning down and not leaving much to the imagination as far as her cleavage. Olivia just smiled. Once Amanda left Fitz turned back to Olivia.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Ms. Tanner seems to be very enamored by you that's all." Olivia moved a little further away from him because his stare was making her uncomfortable. "that one of your twenty somethings that just can't get enough of Mr. Grant?"

Fitz faced dropped and Olivia immediately regretted what she said. Fitz got up to leave.

"I will be ready to head to Michaels in about an hour. Just stop by my office when you are ready." Fitz grabbed the folder Amanda had left him and headed to the door.

"Fitz, wait. My mouth sometimes runs before my brain thinks about what I am saying." Olivia was totaling making that up because she always was in control but around this man she was a basket case of nerves. "I am sorry, again."

Fitz looked at her. "It's fine, I thought we had moved passed those thoughts you have of me but apparently not. Despite what you have heard about me Ms. Pope and what you think about me. I have slept with two women my whole life. One was my high school girlfriend that I dated for three years and the other was a woman that I met while in law school. It wasn't a long relationship but I cared for her deeply. Since you seem so curious, I have dated a few women since then but bedding random women is not something I do, that's my father. Come get me when you are ready to leave." He left and slammed the door and again Olivia was left with her heart hurting because she had upset him again and she didn't like the way it was making her feel.

Abby walked into the room and looked at Olivia who she could tell was upset. "What the hell is that about? Fitz slamming doors and walking down the hall mouthing something"

Olivia looked up "I hurt his feelings by sticking my foot in my mouth again in two days." Olivia told Abby what she said and then what he said.

"Wow, man did I have him wrong. Only two women. How old is he you think? Has to be 35 Liv."

"Abby, that doesn't matter. This man is making me crazy. I don't know what to do about this. I have butterflies in my stomach when he is near. You know, we texted a little last night and I literally went to bed thinking about him and had the best sleep I have had in 15 years. What does that say about what is going on with me?"

Abby sat down beside her and took her hand in hers. "Liv, I have known you for a long time. You have feelings for this man and you don't know what to do about that since he may be one of the good ones and not one of the assholes you have dated in the past."

Olivia looked at her. "I do get those crazy feelings around him like I never want him to leave the room. What the hell is wrong with me? Abby, he brushed up against me and I swear this electricity shot all through my body. This is scaring the hell out of me Abs!"

"Get a hold of yourself and go do your job for one thing. Next, let whatever this is that is happening between you two happen. Olivia, if this man is making you like this after just two days that is the kind of thing you cant ignore."

Olivia and Abby got up and hugged and Olivia made her way to Fitz's office. Knocking on the door she heard a come in.

Olivia shut the door behind her and asked if he was ready to go.

"Yes, let me grab my jacket and keys." He wouldn't even really look at her and it made her heart break.

"Fitz, can you look at me a minute please?"

Fitz could hear it in her voice something was not right so no matter how hurt he was that she thought he was this playboy sleeping around he looked up and met her eyes.

"What is it Liv?"

"Well, I need to apologize again for my behavior earlier. Your personal life is none of my business for one and two I shouldn't jump to conclusions about you from the things I hear. I have not been myself and that is no excuse but its all I have. I am very sorry." Olivia never took her eyes off him.

"Thank you for the apology. I need to say I am sorry also. I shouldn't have blown up and spit all my personal stuff out there to you but I just get so tired of people always assuming that I am that kind of guy. I go out and date Livvie but I am not a playboy."

Olivia heard Livvie come off his lips again and she couldn't help but lick her lips. This man was making her weak in the knees.

Fitz went to sit on the front of his desk right in from of her. "Olivia, I want to ask you something, why haven't you been yourself?

"I guess I am just nervous about this case and about my role here and so on. I think the stress is getting to me" Fitz smiled, he knew she was lying to a degree. "What is that smirk Fitz?"

"Well, Ms. Pope the smirk is because I know what is going on here and you are not sure what to do about it. You are feeling the this magnetic pull to me because I feel it too. You don't have to say anything. I know who you are and that this is not anything that you expected but yet here we are, two attractive single people that have this, whatever it is making both of us shall I say, not ourselves." Fitz had moved to stand right in front of her and as he spoke his hand brushed the outside of hers.

Olivia was standing there with no words because as soon as he touched her hand all she could think about is how his hands would feel all over her body.

"I have left you speechless, I am sure that is a first." Fitz smiled again.

Olivia went to move away from him so she could form words. "Fitz, I am not going to deny that there is an attraction but it will not happen. We work together and its not appropriate."

"So you are just going to give up on this feeling because we work together? You can move past this attraction?" Fitz said moving back to sit on his desk.

"I have to Fitz, we can't do this. I have to do my job and this is going to mess that up." Olivia could see the disappointment on his face.

"I am sorry you feel that way Olivia. Not too many things come along like this and it really would be a shame to not explore it. I can't make you do anything you don't want to so we will leave it as we are co-workers." Fitz went and opened the door and she went out ahead of him and felt terrible.

The car ride was pretty silent on the way to Michaels. They both kept looking at the other from time to time. When they pulled up to the parking garage of Michaels apartment she turned in her seat for a moment to look at him.

"Fitz, I want to see something but you have to sit there and do nothing, agree?"

"Agreed."

Olivia had wanted to grab his hand the whole way over to Michaels so she knew she would not be able to deny these feelings. Olivia told him to close his eyes and she leaned in and placed her lips to his. Fitz couldn't believe what was happening, he immediately moved his hands to her neck to deepen the kiss. As soon as his hands went to her neck she opened her mouth and their tongues began to duel.

"Livvie" was all he moaned out when they separated to get some air.

Olivia opened her eyes and were met with his beautiful blues and saw all she needed to see. "Well, that was not what I was expecting, damn it!"

They both laughed because they both knew that not doing this was not an option after the kiss.

''Let's get in there and do some work so I can take you out to dinner Ms. Pope."

Fitz walked around to her car door and opened it for her. As she stood up out of the car he pushed her against the car and bending down to peck her on the lips. "Now, was that so hard to admit?"

Olivia laughed and grabbed his hand to walk to the elevator. "we only hold hands when no one from work is around and no kissing at work. We are not letting this get out. And yes, it is hard to admit. I can't believe I just kissed you. I don't do things like that Mr. Grant."

"Ms. Pope, you are about to experience a lot of things you don't do. I have a feeling that you and I are both about to do things we don't do. If that kiss is any indication of what is to come, I am in trouble."

Fitz brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it just as the elevator doors opened to Michaels apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the love of the first chapter. I promise as it comes to me I will get it out to you. Love all the reviews and if you have anything you want to see let me know and I will try and see what I can do.**

**Here you go...**

**Chapter 2**

They had made it to the restaurant after talking with Michael. Sitting across from each other it was all business at the moment discussing what they each thought about their meeting with Michael.

Olivia put down her wine glass. "I think he is holding something back. Did you see the look on his face when we asked who Lauren was? He tightened his Jaw. Did he seriously not think we would find out about her. What do you think it is? Girlfirend on the side?"

Fitz laughed. "No, there is something there. I think he would have told us if she was another girlfriend. He kept saying to move on and that she is not and couldn't help him at all. I think there is a deeper story there, we just have to dig and find it. Now, no more business, we need to discuss that kiss you planted on me out of no where."

Olivia was blushing and started to feel warm. "well, I got some good advice from Abby and thought maybe I should start listening. One the drive to Michaels when you weren't talking to me I felt hurt and all I wanted to do was grab your hand and hold it." At that moment Fitz reached across the table and grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "As I was saying, I knew that if I let that feeling pass I may never get the opportunity again so I decided to jump."

Fitz shifted a little in his seat, he would be lying if he was not wanting to take her home right then and put her in his bed. "Livvie, I think what is going on here between us is something and I can't wait to see where it goes. I will not sleep with you tonight so quit looking at me like that. I am not that kind of a man." He smiled at her and her heart melted.

"Good thing Fitz, because I am definitely not that kind of a woman. We are going to take this slow and like I said, no kissing or holding hands in the office. I have worked to hard for people to be talking that I am getting these cases because I am sleeping with the boss' son." Olivia had a very serious look on her face.

"One, you are not sleeping with the boss' son...yet. And two, we will take this slow. I am a get to know a person before I let them see me naked. Underneath this three piece suit is a man of steel and you have to be ready to witness something so good." He laughed loudly as Olivia was smiling at him. "You said it yourself I smell good so if you see this chest with no clothes on there is no telling what you might do."

Olivia's mouth dropped open, "You heard Abby and I. I am mortified."

"Dont' be, I know that I smell good. By the way, you smell amazing too."

"Fitz, one thing that we should talk about is we are different. Being a mixed couple could cause issues." Olivia said hesitantely.

"Wait...what? I'm not black?" He said bringing her hand to his lips. "Liv, I know that it could be issues for other people looking in or at us but I see you, not the color you are, I see only you and your heart and I like what I see. Is it going to be hard for you to deal with because if so we need to let it be known now before things get deeper."

"I would be lying to you if I said it didn't cross my mind after I kissed you. I have been in many different relationships with many different men and have encountered the hatred before. We will just have to deal with it. I can, I just needed to make sure you could."

"Whoa, how many men and relationships are we talking about here?" Fitz was curious and a little jealous. "You know my history so it's only fair Ms. Pope."

Olivia shifted in her seat. "Fitz, there have been a few. Three serious and a couple not so serious."

Fitz spit his water out a little, "Three serious and two not so serious. Okay."

"Is that a problem? I am not saying I slept with all of them but I have been in love three times, well what I thought was love and they all ended badly so I casually dated after the last bad break up and that was about a year and a half ago."

Feeling more at ease Fitz rubbed her hand again. "Well Ms. Pope, you know my past so I think we are all clear on that. You ready to get out of here and me take you to your car?"

"Yes, it is getting late."

They pulled into the garage of the office and Fitz pulled right beside her car and put his car in park. He turned towards Olivia who did the same. Fitz was leaning in to kiss her good night when she pulled back.

"What?" Fitz looked confused.

"This is our first date. I already said I am not that kind of girl." Olivia moved to get out of the car with a huge smile on her face.

Fitz was quick to jump out and get to her door. "Well played Ms. Pope. Would you mind if I kissed you on the cheek good night?" he asked like a little kid.

"I think that will be fine Mr. Grant."

Fitz went to kiss her check and was very close to her ear. Once he was done kissing her cheek he whispered in her ear, "The next time I kiss you, you will have to ask me for it. I don't get turned down twice Ms. Pope."

Olivia felt her knees go weak. This man was her everything already and it scared her to death.

"Good night Fitz."

"Good night Livvie, will you please text me when you get home and safe?"

"I will, thank you for a wonderful first date." Olivia shut her car door and smiled at him as she drove off.

Once she was home and in the bed she decided to text Fitz.

OP: Made it home and safe. Thanks again for tonight

Fitz: I am glad, my goodness, how far away do you live? I have been waiting forever it seems.

OP: I don't live far but came home and got ready for bed and just crawled into bed.

Fitz: So what are you wearing?

OP: Oh no sir, that will not be happening.

Fitz: A man can dream. Good night Livvie.

OP: Good night Fitz, I am in a t-shirt and my panties...dream away.

Fitz couldn't believe she just wrote that back to him. He couldn't leave it at that,

Fitz: You tease but thanks for the thoughts you put in my head, there will be some good dreams tonight thanks to that visual.

Olivia just smiled and didn't respond. She knew she needed to stop before things got to heated.

The next morning when Olivia arrived at the office there were people running around and whispering. She walked into her office and Abby was sitting on her couch waiting.

"So, you and Fitz huh?" Abby said looking up at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Liv, someone saw you in the parking lot last night when he dropped you off and started a rumor about you two."

Olivia slammed her purse down. "What are you talking about. We went to dinner after going to Michaels and he brought me back to my car."

"And there was no kissing outside of your car in the garage?" Abby said now standing in front of her so she could read Olivia's face.

She smiled, "He kissed me on the cheek in the garage when he dropped me off." Olivia looked at Abby "But I kissed him at Michaels before we went in to talk to him."

Abby pointed her finger at Olivia, "I knew it, that smile you have on your face and you didn't call me last night, I knew something was up. Liv, you know I love you and will do what you want me to so tell me what you need me to do about these rumors."

Just when Olivia was about to say something there was a knock on her door and Fitz walks in.

"Good morning ladies. Liv, may I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure, Abby I will catch up with you before lunch okay."

Abby nodded her head and left Olivia's office smiling for her friend.

"Fitz, after only one night a kiss on the cheek someone is starting a rumor about the two of us." Olivia sat down behind her desk.

"I am not worried about the rumors Liv. As long as we don't feed them it will stop."

"Well, good way to stop them as soon as I get here you are in here five minutes later." Olivia laughed but was also being serious.

Fitz moved closer to her leaning over her desk. "Nothing is going on in here."

"Get out of here. I will see you in a few minutes for the meeting."

"Could I get a good morning hug at least since you left me hanging last night on the phone?"

"No, now get out of here." Olivia pointed her finger to the door.

"Before I go, can I take you to dinner and a movie tonight?"

"I think that can be arranged."

"Great, I will pick you up at your place around 7, I already have a movie picked out with a place in mind for dinner if that is okay?"

"I think that will be fine. Now I am not going to sit by you at this meeting so don't be sad when I don't." Olivia started getting her stuff togther.

"I am fine with that Ms. Pope" and just like that he walked out of her office.

The meeting with Cyrus about what all was going on was quick and each little team let the other know what they had found and Olivia let it be known about her concern of who this Lauren is to Michael. Huck spoke up and said he was still digging but would find it for them.

The rest of the day Olivia stayed in her office going over testimony on another case she was helping with and then looked at the time and knew she needed to get home to change for her date with Fitz. She sent him a quick text.

OP: heading out, see you at 7, here is my address. 208 White Pond Avenue.

Fitz responded with a smiley face.

As he was getting ready he was nervous. Even thought they had gone out last night this is an official date, he was picking her up at her place. He made his way out his door to head to Olivia's place.

Olivia was still getting ready. She couldn't decide if she wanted to wear a dress or jeans and a cute top. In the end the dress won. As she pulled her hair up the door bell rang and she made her way to it.

"Wow, you look amazing." Fitz said after Olivia let him in.

"Thank you, you look nice also. I have never seen you in anything other than a suit so the jeans and blazer looks good on you sir. Have a seat, so what is the plan tonight?"

Fitz sat down in a chair in her living room and she was standing in front of him asking if he wanted something to drink. In that moment Fitz grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her on top of his lap.

"What are you doing Fitz?"

"I want to enjoy the moment. So sit here for a minute and relax."

Olivia relaxed in that moment and looked into his eyes. She couldn't help herself, she lowered her head to kiss him but he noticed that is what she was about to do he turned his head.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia asked disappointed he turned his head.

"I told you last night the next time I kiss you that you would have to ask. So ask."

"I am not going to ask you to kiss me, that is insane." Olivia said about to get up when he held her tigher.

Fitz moved his lips to just over hers "Ask me Livvie."

Olivia could feel herself getting aroused by this man just speaking to her and she needed to kiss him. "Fitz, please kiss me."

Fitz moved his hands up her arms until he had it around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet at first but as the kiss deepened Olivia moved her hand to his hair and grabbed a hold of it. Before she knew it he had grabbed her and moved to where she was straddling him and the last thing she was thinking about was the date.

One of Fitz's hands started to ride up her leg and then her thigh when she finally pulled away from him and looked in his eyes.

"Fitz, we need to go before this goes to far."

Fitz shook his head in agreement, "I am going to need a minute before we get up."

Olivia laughed but she was also smiling inside knowing she had that affect on him. She got up and straightened her dress out. Olivia leaned down and pecked him on his lips. "Take your time."

Dinner was great and the movie was funny. They made it back to her apartment and Fitz came in and had a beer while she went to change.

Olivia walked back in the living room with yoga pants and a over sized sweater that fell off her shoulder. Fitz couldn't take his eyes off of her as she poured a glass of wine. She sat down beside him on the couch.

"Would you like to turn on the television or would you prefer music?" Olivia asked grabbing the remote control.

"Either is fine with me, no preference."

Olivia pointed the remote to the radio and pressed on. It was some light jazz playing and Fitz was really enjoying it and the silence that had fallen between them that was just a comfortable one. About five minutes later Olivia turned to him.

"Thank you for tonight, it was a lot of fun."

Fitz reached for her glass and placed it on the table in from of them. He pulled her on his lap again and started kissing her. Again it started to get heated and Olivia found herself grinding a little on his lap and could immediately feel what she was doing him.

"Liv, you have to stop or I am going to find your room and get you in the bed."

Olivia broke away from him a little but then went and kissed his ear and bit his earlobe. He let out a soft moan. They began kissing again and in one swift move he moved her underneath him on the couch. His hand moved up her thigh as he pushed his erection against her.

"God, you feel so good." Olivia was moving her hands up the back of his shirt feeling his skin.

"Livvie, we have to stop this. There is nothing more that I want to do right now then take you to bed but we are taking this slow and I need to go before I do just that."

A few minutes later they were at the door and giving each other a kiss good night.

"Good night Fitz and thanks again."

"Good night Livvie, I will see you in the morning."

Olivia backed up against the door after she shut it and shook her head. She knew this was the man she was suppose to be with but it had been two dates, was she being stupid about this. She made her way to her bed and just as she was about to fall asleep a message came on her phone.

Fitz: Made it home, thanks for a wonderful night Liv.

OP: Glad you made it home. I had a wonderful time also. You are going to be trouble.

Fitz: I hope so, see you in the a.m. Ms. Pope. Sweet dreams.

OP: Sweet dreams Mr. Grant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews and follows. I appreciate all of them and read every last one of them so again,thank you!**

**Hope you enjoy this next one.**

**Chapter 3**

The next two weeks that passed were crazy. Everyone was still trying to work their other cases and the murder case for Michael was getting more and more tough to find loop holes to prove he didn't kill his girlfriend. Olivia and Fitz had only visited him one other time to try and get more answers about Lauren since Huck was having a hard time finding out about her. After their visit they didn't see each other again because Fitz had to fly back to the west coast to his grandmothers funeral.

Although they had spoken or texted each other it still wasn't the same as being together and both were now feeling the effects of not being able to touch one another. It was 3 a.m. East coast time and Olivia woke up to her phone buzzing.

Fitz: Hi, I know you are probably asleep, I can't sleep and the house is finally calming down. People stayed after the funeral until about ten. A little too much family for me the past four days. Anyway, I miss you and I hope I didn't wake you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow.

OP: I miss you more. How was today? I thought about getting in touch with you but figured family were taking up most of your time.

Fitz: There is no way you miss me more than I miss you. I hope I didn't wake you even though I know I did, its 3 there.

OP: You did wake me but I don't mind. Tomorrow is Saturday so I can sleep in. What time do you get in tomorrow?

Fitz: Five, can I come and see you once my plane lands?

OP: I hope you do. How about I get dinner and have it ready when you get here tomorrow and we catch up and just relax. How does that sound to you?

Fitz: Ms. Pope, am I going to finally get to stay the night? I don't think I can see you for a few hours and then leave you after not seeing you for so long.

Olivia smiled, she had been thinking about when he returned that it was only a matter of time before they had a sleep over. The playing and acting like teenagers has been nice but she was ready. It had been almost two years since she had been intimate with someone and her body has been on fire since she and Fitz met.

OP: We will see, I think that can be arranged Mr. Grant.

Fitz: I can't wait, go back to sleep. So ready to hold you tomorrow.

OP: Good night, get some rest and I can't wait to be held.

Fitz sent back just a winky face and finally fell asleep. He had told his mother about Olivia over dinner, his father of course was on the phone doing business and didn't hear a word. Mrs. Grant was thrilled to see the way her son looked when he talked about Olivia. She told him that he looked like he was in love with her. Fitz didn't admit that to his mother but he was and he knew it. It had only been three weeks of even talking to her but he knew she was going to be the one. He just needed to slow things down, he didn't want to scare her away.

Olivia slept until almost 10 which was unusual for her. She started to get up and ready for her relaxing evening with Fitz. After cleaning some and seeing what she needed to go buy at the market she decided to head out. She called Abby and asked if she wanted to go shopping with her.

"What are you looking for Liv?"

Olivia hesitated a minute, "I want something cute to wear tonight for Fitz when he returns and I...I need to find some underwear."

"Underwear, like matching underwear that is sexy Olivia?" Abby said laughing.

"Yes Abigail, I need to find some lingerie because tonight I feel like letting my boyfriend have sex with me. Are you happy?"

Abby couldn't believe her ears, "Did you just call Fitz your boyfriend?"

Olivia didn't even realize she had. "Did I?"

"Uh YES!"

"Abby we will talk about this in a few minutes I will be by to pick you up in 15, be ready."

Olivia hung up the phone and just smiled. She knew that he was it for her, she had never felt this before ever. She thought she loved Edison, Justin and Jake but this was totally different. She wanted to be around him all the time. With Jake it was like that but it was all physical, never getting really having a real conversation though. With Fitz they could sit and say nothing or sit and talk for hours.

Abby and Olivia had been to several stores but hadn't found anything yet and she was getting frustrated.

"Liv, lets go into this store, we have to be able to find something. I mean the name of the store is sexy smooth." Abby said laughing out when they passed a strip mall with this store sitting in the middle of it.

"This looks sketchy but I am getting desperate, lets go." Olivia said parking her car and grabbing her purse.

When they walked in they were stunned. There was anything you could ever think of that you might need for a romantic or kinky night. Olivia's mouth fell open.

"Abby, I don't want anything that looks like I work the pole as my side job."

"Liv, there are some nice things over here that would look amazing on you."

After looking around she did finally find something she liked. She tried it on and Abby just smiled when she looked up in the dressing room.

"Damn Liv, I want to have sex with you in that. Fitz is going to have a stoke when he sees you."

Olivia smiled and thought that she did look good in this and it will be fine if she wore it under her dress for the evening. After taking Abby back home and stopping to get the food she ordered form the fresh market she made her way home. She didn't notice she had missed a call from Fitz until she went to text him.

OP: Hey, just saw I missed your text. You are probably on the plane so you want see this until you land. I have us a salad for dinner and some tasty organic chicken that I have to put in the oven. Thank goodness they season it and tell me how to cook it or we may have had to settle for salad and popcorn.

Fitz: Hi beautiful, not on plane yet. Flight was delayed by thirty minutes. Sitting in line waiting. About to turn off my phone. I will see you soon.

OP: You better turn off that phone before they get you! LOL. See you soon."

Olivia knew she had plenty of time so she put the food away and decided to go relax in her bathtub. An hour later she was still in there after running hot water over and over again so she could still enjoy the soaking. She cleaned and shaved all the areas needed and then got out to get dressed.

After lotioning her body she put on the lingerie she found. She looked at herself in the mirror and knew Fitz would like this. She put on her dress that was this coral color she loved and it was sleeveless and stopped right above her knees. She was getting excited and nervous.

Placing the chicken in the oven and getting the salad put together it was after 5. Olivia went and grabbed her phone but there was no text or missed call. She started to read some work documents when she heard a knock on her door. She couldn't hide the smile on her face as she looked out and saw him standing there. Olivia opened the door to him smiling.

"Hi, god I have missed you." Fitz said picking her up and spinning her around.

He held her and just looked at her a minute not putting her down back down on her feet yet.

Olivia placed her hand on his face and placed a gently kiss on his lips before telling him how much she has missed him too.

"Come on, get in here before the neighbors start coming out of their houses and see you holding me up."

They walked into the house with him pulling his suitcase behind him. "Hope you don't mind, I just brought my suitcase, didn't want to stop anywhere before I got here to see you."

"No, I don't mind." smiling at him. "Dinner should be ready soon, let's sit a minute. How was everything?"

"Nice and sad. I loved my grandmother very much. I told my mom about you over dinner one night." Fitz looked at her to gauge her reaction.

Olivia didn't make any facial expression so that was good.

"What did you say?"

"Well, she asked why I seemed different. So I proceeded to tell her that I had met this incredible, smart, sophisticated and beautiful woman." Fitz said grabbing her hand and rubbed his thumb over it.

"How are you different?" Olivia asked curious.

"I am not sure, maybe because I would smile when I read a quick text you sent me and she noticed." Fitz pulled her hand up to kiss it after saying that when she smiled at him.

"So, what did she say to you about me?"

"Nothing other than if I keep smiling like I am that you are okay in her book."

Just as she was about to respond the timer on the oven went off. They sat and ate dinner and made small talk for a little while. Olivia was still thinking about Fitz telling his mother about her.

"Fitz, one thing you don't know about me because I have just not shared and you have not asked is that both of my parents are dead. They died when I was younger and in high school. I was raised by my older sister." Olivia was pushing her food around on her plate not looking at him.

Fitz knew about her parents because he asked Cyrus about Olivia. He knew Cyrus had known her for most of her life and that is why she came to work at the law firm.

"Liv, I am so sorry about your parents. I did know and knew that you would tell me about it when you were ready. I asked Cyrus a little about you and he knows there is something between us now."

Olivia didn't know if she should be upset or not. She didn't like him asking about her but understood the curiosity.

"Well, they died in an accident and I had a good life growing up despite that thanks to my sister Savannah and Cyrus. I think my mother would have loved you. My dad probably would have given you a really hard time but deep down he would have known you are a good one.

"And what do you think Livvie, am I a good one?" Fitz had grabbed her hand again interlacing their fingers.

"I think you are a good one Fitz. I know in my gut you are a good one actually."

Fitz pulled her up to sit on his lap. He ran his hand up her leg and continued up her thigh. With the sensation of his touch getting to her she lifted her head off his shoulder and started to kiss him. As the kiss began to take on more and more passion Fitz pulled away from her.

"Lets clean this up and go to the living room."

Olivia could see his erection as they stood up and smiled and he caught it.

"What? What are yo smiling at?"

Olivia shook her head to brush it off but he knew her to well and knew she noticed his slight bulge. As she placed the dished in the sink he moved behind her pressing against her. His hands were on each side of her on the counter. She immediately moved back against him.

"Fitz, what are you doing?"

"Letting you feel what you do to me."

Olivia closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her breathing was becoming shallow as Fitz pressed even harder against her. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck. When she felt his tongue lick up her neck to her ear she couldn't help but let out a moan and press her ass against him further.

"Fitz, take me to the bedroom."

With that Fitz moved away, grabbed her hand going to her bedroom. He locked the door, turned the lights off and blew out the candles that were on the table. They got to her room and walking back to the bed kissing Olivia felt the nerves starting to get the better of her.

"Wait." Olivia almost yelled out.

Fitz stopped and pulled away from her and lowered his head.

"Livvie, nothing has to happen but that means we will get in this bed and just cuddle, no kissing or rubbing a man's body can only take so much." He started to pull his shirt out of his pants and pulled it off.

"No, I didn't want to stop I want to tell you something before we go any further." He looked at her puzzled waiting for her to say whatever she needed to. "Fitz, it has been a long time since I have shared my bed with anyone. I want to tell you that I care for you so much that it hurts when you are not around and that scares me. I am going to make love to you tonight and it will change everything between us. Are you sure you are in this?"

Fitz moved to her and grabbed her face in between his hands.

"I am in this Liv, I care for you so much and I am scared also, but trust me, I am in this." Fitz pulled her into a kiss that made her knees weak.

Fitz moved the straps of her dress down and it fell to a pool at her feet. What he saw made his mouth literally drop. Olivia was wearing this matching bra and thong set that made his manhood jump in his pants. It was a lacey set that was a lighter coral color than her dress.

Olivia was all Fitz could get out of his mouth.

"You like what you see?" Olivia smiled and moved to kiss his cheek.

"All I can say is it is good that I have a strong heart because what I see could kill a man with a weak one. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I am not just saying that because you are half naked in from of me. You are beautiful fully clothed also." Fitz had moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to him.

They began kissing deeper as Olivia's hands moved to his belt and loosened it not ever breaking the kiss. As the button to his pants came undone and she pushed them down they broke apart from one another.

Olivia grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. Not taking her eyes off of him she scooted back on the bed. He just stood there and looked at her. Olivia finally pointed her index finger at him the curled it motioning him come to her. Fitz crawled up the bed on his knees and when he made it to her he just looked into her eyes.

They began to kiss passionately and before long he was lying on top of her. Olivia could feel his growing erection and that was making her so hot. She moved her hips to grind into him which made him moan in her mouth. Fitz broke the kiss and moved down her neck then moving his hand behind her he undid her bra and then removed it, throwing it to the floor. Once he looked at her perk breasts he moved his hand over his heart and smiled.

"Just perfect, you are just perfect Livvie." Fitz took one of her breast in his mouth and kept sucking on it as he heard her moan. Fitz knew he was going to take his time. He couldn't get enough of her and it scared him and thrilled him at the exact same time.

After he moved to her other breast he began his descend down her stomach kissing all the way down. He put his hands on the hem of her panties and looked up and were met with her eyes. He was asking her before he removed them without saying a word. Olivia nodded and he preceded to move them down her legs.

Olivia felt selfconscious as he moved up her body but quickly came out of that thought when she felt his mouth on her. Her back immediately arched and Fitz moved his hands to hold her in place as he licked her core. Olivia was almost over the edge already when he stuck his finger inside of her.

"Oh God, Fitz...Fitz." Olivia was bucking her body against his mouth and he didn't want to stop until she found her release. Soon after he curled his finger and hit her spot she was done. Olivia gripped his hair so hard he just knew she had pulled some of it out. He let her ride out her orgasm and them moved up her body, kissing his way up.

Olivia was catching her breath and he pecked her on the lips. Olivia loved this man already and couldn't believe it. She moved her hands to remove his boxers and once they were moved down she grabbed him in her hands and he let out a groan. Olivia continued to stroke him as he kissed her neck.

"Liv, if you keep that up I won't last, so as good as your hands on me feels you have to stop." He smiled looking at her.

Olivia moved her legs a little more open with him still being in between them and glided him to her opening. As Fitz moved inside of her feeling her for the first time he stopped not even in her wet center all the way.

"Shit, Liv. You are so tight, tell me if I am hurting you."

Olivia knew it was going to hurt the first time she had sex in over a year but this man was more than she ever expected and as he slowly moved in her the pain was bad but it felt so good. Olivia put her hands on both sides of his face.

"Just go slow, okay. You feel amazing." Olivia reached up to kiss him.

Fitz moved again to go deeper and once he was completely inside of her he looked at her again. With seeing the look on her face he moved and grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist and he began to move slowly in and out of her. He was glad she asked him to go slow because as tight as she was around his manhood going fast he would have lasted about two minutes.

"Livvie...god you feel so good."

Fitz kept going at a slow pace and it was driving her insane. Every time he would pull out and then move slowly back in he would rub against her throbbing bud and it was making her feel amazing.

Knowing he was getting close to his own release he wanted her to come again. He moved his free hand to her clit and rubbed as he sped up slightly. Olivia was done, as soon as she felt that her eyes popped open to look at him.

"Fitz...don't stop...pleeease don't stop." Olivia moved her body slightly off the bed some way and Fitz got a new angle at that point and she let out a gasp at the pleasure. Fitz couldn't help himself and started to go a little faster until she tightened around him with her orgasm and he followed behind her soon after.

Moving to his back taking his weight off of Olivia she moved and kissed his neck. Both out of breath.

"That was amazing Fitz. I may keep you around." She laughed out.

Fitz turned to her and pulled up her chin to kiss her. "Good thing because I plan on being around a long time."

Fitz moved so he could pull the covers over them and Olivia put her arm over his stomach placing her head on his chest. They fell asleep like that and didn't wake up all night, which was very rare for both of them.

The next morning both woke up refreshed and with smiles on their faces.

"So what are your plans for today?' Fitz asked once he knew she was awake.

"I think we should have a lazy Sunday afternoon, no work talk, just you and I." Olivia said moving up on her elbow.

"Sounds like a wonderful lazy Sunday to me, no place I would rather be."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I say this every new chapter but you guys are really the best. I love reading ALL of your reviews. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review, it means so much to me.**

**Hope you enjoy the lazy Sunday with Fitz and Liv...**

**Chapter 3**

Their lazy Sunday started with coffee and waffles. Fitz cooked after having to run to the store for supplies. He made fun of her while they ate.

"I know why you are so skinny, you don't eat. Liv, there was a banana, sour milk, a cucumber and sliced pineapple in your fridge. That is not exactly great eating habits." Fitz laughed out as he ate his waffle.

"Hey, I eat out a lot, I am either running around for work or hanging out with Abby and the others from the office." Liv had picked up her knife and was pointing it at him teasing him.

"Well, I have you stocked for some time. I bought some things I like also if that is okay." Fitz looked shyly at her. It was so cute, he looked like a kid asking for money or trying to be cute to get out of trouble.

Olivia sat her fork and knife down and Fitz prepared for her every excuse to not keep going on this path they were on.

"I think you having some things here is okay. I am a very independent woman Fitz but I am in this, I have told you that. Now, that being said, I still will need space. I have moments where I need to be alone and no one talking or bothering me. During cases like the one we are on I sometimes go away for a couple of days, away from everything so I can focus with no interruptions at all, you will have to deal with that."

"I think I can do that Livvie. I just need you to tell me when I am crowding you. I want to be with you all the time but I totally understand that people need space. Come on, lets put in a movie and cuddle up on the couch." Fitz grabbed the plates and put them in the sink.

Olivia was sitting under a blanket on the couch holding up two movies.

"Choose one" holding up Love and Basketball and Something New.

Fitz grabbed both of them and made his way to the entertainment center to put the movie in and grabbing the remote. He moved to sit behind her and pulled her into his body pressing play on the remote.

"Something New huh?" Liv said moving her head back to look at him.

"Yea, thought it might give me some pointers." Fitz laughed.

Olivia had seen the movie a hundred times but this was the first time Fitz had seen it. As the movie went on he would say a few things here and there and Olivia would just smile listening to his commentary about the relationship. As soon as the scene with the hike and the rain started he was silent until the kiss under the tree.

Fitz started rubbing down Olivia's arms until she looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. As the movie played on and the sex scene played on the television Olivia couldn't stop herself from rubbing her hand on his thigh. Olivia quickly turned her body so they were now chest to chest and she started kissing his neck.

"So, you learning anything Mr. Grant?"

Fitz had moved his hands and they were cupping her butt and in one swift move he pulled her up to a straddling position on him. Immediately she started to rock slowly on his growing erection as he moved his hands up and down what he could reach of her body.

"Liv, do you feel what you do to me? Do you feel what your touch does to me?" Fitz asked as he gripped her hips to move her on his erection.

Olivia moaned out and brushed her lips over his "I feel it, I feel what I do to you." Olivia sat up and grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast. Fitz began to rub over her nipple through her shirt and as he moved she moved on him matching his touch.

Fitz moved to remove her t-shirt and unclapsed her bra and threw them to the floor and he took both her breast in each of his hands. As he rubbed and pinched her nipples Olivia continued to grind on his rock hard penis. Olivia's breathing started to increase from all the sensations she was feeling and could feel she was about to come already and a tear ran down her face and Fitz saw it.

"Livvie?" His hands had stopped and with that she stopped moving and looked at him. "What is it baby? Why the tears?"

Olivia moved to lay down on him but never took her eyes off of him. "Fitz, this is going to sound so stupid but for the first time in my life I feel like I am truly making love. I know you probably don't get it or understand that but for me the feeling I get when you are touching me is like nothing I have ever felt before and it is overwhelming." Olivia moved to kiss him and he stopped her placing his hands on both sides of her face.

"Olivia Pope, I have made love before and been in love before well I thought I was in love until I met you. I think what is happening between you and I is something almost magical and what you are feeling is not stupid, I feel it too." and before he could help or stop himself he said it "I love you." Fitz searched her eyes to see if he could figure out what she was thinking.

Liv looked at him not saying anything. She just kept looking into his eyes. She loved him too but she just couldn't say it. It made no sense to her that she, Olivia Pope, was feeling this way about a man she barely knew but felt she had known him all her life.

Olivia went to say something but Fitz put his finger over her mouth.

"You don't have to say it just because I said it. I just wanted you to know." Fitz pulled her to him and started kissing him. As the kiss deepened and clothes continued to come off Olivia kept looking into his eyes when they broke apart for air.

Olivia had began to move down kissing Fitz on the chest and biting down on one of his nipples as she made her way down. Once she had removed his boxers and started to move back up she paused and looked at him, then moved and licked the tip of his penis. Fitz let out a groan that made Olivia shiver. She continued licking around his tip and then in one move wrapped her mouth around him and began moving up and down his shaft.

"Fuuuuck Liv." Fitz had placed his hands on the side of his body on the couch and inched up a little at the sensation Olivia was giving him. "Liv...Liv...Livvie, you have to stop." Fitz moved his hands to her shoulders, he didn't want to come like that.

Olivia made her way up his body and placing her hands on his chest she raised her body up to take his length inside of her. She immediately tighten around him and Fitz's moan made her stop and just sit there with him inside of her not moving. As he moved his hands to her hips to start moving her at the pace he wanted her head feel back.

As the rocking started to speed up Olivia moved her hands to his chest to help her meet his thrust.

"Shit, oh...feels so good. Fitz, you feel sooooo good."

Fitz knew she was close and he moved one of his hands to stoke her clit as she moved back and forth on him. The moan she let out almost had him releasing himself before she was done.

"Livvie, baby...let go. Look at me and let go."

Olivia opened her eyes and saw the desire in his eyes and she was done. As she rode out her orgasm and increased the speed he followed behind her letting out a load grunt and thrust up off the couch almost tossing them to the floor.

When their breathing leveled off she reached up to kiss him.

"Hey, why don't we go shower up and then go for a walk around the neighborhood" Olivia said seperating from him and grabbing her clothes off the floor.

Fitz could tell she was freaked out about what he said to her but wasn't going to say anything to her about it.

After another round against the shower wall they got dressed. Walking around the neighborhood holding hands they made small talk about some of the houses they passed and Fitz could see them doing this every afternoon after work and dinner and he smiled to himself.

Olivia was looking down the street at a house that was up for sale and mentioned to Fitz that she had always loved that house but thought it was dumb for a single woman to buy a house that big. They stopped in front of the house and Fitz grabbed one of the fliers out of the box and was looking over it. As he continued to read she looked around and couldn't help but think about them living there with kids. She smiled at the thought.

"Come on Mr. Grant, I think we need to go and get out very late lunch/early dinner cooked. I am starving." Olivia pulled on his hand.

Fitz made a mental note to call the realtor about the house. Not that he was going to buy her a house but he wanted to check into it and possibly get a look inside just to see what it was like.

The rest of the day was sitting around watching the news another movie. Olivia yawned and Fitz moved his arm from around her.

"I think I am going to go Liv, you are tired."

"What? You aren't staying the night?"

Fitz gave her a kiss "No, I need to go home, unpack from my trip, check on some things and get myself ready for work this week. I will see you in the morning for our meeting with Cyrus."

Olivia felt upset but understood. She just kissed his lips lightly and told him okay.

"I will talk to you once I get home. Have a good night."

About thirty minutes later her phone was going off as she was getting in her pajamas.

Fitz: Hi, I am home. Has a wonderful time. I forgot to tell you that when I was leaving.

OP: I did too. Glad you made it home but a girl could get lonely tonight without you being here.

Fitz smiled but he knew he was going to leave and come home tonight. The time together was amazing but after the I Love You things shifted a little. It wasn't realy a bad shift but different. He was wishing he would have just kept it to himself now. Had he scared her?

Fitz: See you in the morning. Sweet Dreams.

Olivia was disappointed he didn't take the bait of her flirting. Was he upset with her. She had gotten a little quiet after the I love you but they had made love again and had a wonderful walk and afternoon. He told her not to say it back just because he said it. Should she have told him?

OP: Fitz, are we okay?

Fitz: Yes, why are you asking me that?

OP: You left, we were having a nice time today right?

Fitz: Liv, its nothing. I have things to take care of here that is all. You were getting tired and I didn't want to have to wake you when I left. We are good.

Olivia looked at his reply and felt a little better.

OP: Okay, good night, see you in the morning.

Fitz: Good night baby.

Olivia called Abby and told her what happened. She asked her if she should have said it and Abby said if she didn't feel like it was the right time she did the right thing. After they hung up Olivia layed in the bed and she knew she loved Fitz but it was so soon and she just couldn't say it. What if it didn't last? What if he broke her heart? She may not recover from losing him.

Fitz got up early the next morning to make it in early and get himself prepared. He had researched some things about the case even though he was away for the funeral he still was trying to figure why Michael wouldn't say who Lauren was. They had received permission from the court for him to leave the house and come to the law firm so all of them could meet with him together.

It was just before the meeting and he wanted to speak to Liv before the meeting to say good morning but couldn't find her. So he sent her a quick message.

Fitz: Hey, good morning. I am looking for you. Wanted a quick minute alone before the meeting.

Olivia was in the conference room already. She had been there an hour and debated with herself to go find Fitz but she just decided she would see him when the meeting started. She was standing looking out of the window when she heard the door open and one of the paralegals showing Michael into the room.

Michael walked over said good morning and just stared out of the window with Olivia.

"I know you all are digging Ms. Pope for who Lauren is. Please stop. I do not want her anywhere near this. She is an amazing person and I know that you are all thinking she is my girlfriend on the side but you are wrong. Have you even looked at the pictures of her I know you have. We have the same nose and lips Ms. Pope."

Olivia turned to face him and saw the look on his face. He was telling her the truth.

"Who is she Michael? You were on the phone with her around the estimated time they are saying your girlfriend was killed." Olivia spoke kindly, she didn't want him to get scared about talking about it.

"Ms. Pope, she is my sister. She and I met but no one can know. She and I only know what we are to each other."

Olivia looked at him confused. "Michael, I am sorry, I am not following."

"Lauren was adopted when she was born. My father had an affair with a woman and she became pregnant. In child birth she died and Lauren was adopted."

"Michael, if no one knows, how is it that you know and contacted her or she contacted you?"

"One night I was in my fathers study and came across a piture of a young woman that I recognized and she was pregnant. She use to work for my father and I thought what would he have a picture of her for. Putting things together I figured many things out that didn't add up. When I went to look into her and found she died I asked about the baby and did some more digging and found her. I know what you are thinking why not acknowledge her but that is her choice. I was the one that told her she was adopted, her parents have never told her and she can't deal with that right now."

Olivia placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it to comfort him. She ran her hand down his back across his shoulder for added comfort, she knew he was going through a lot with all of this.

Fitz didn't get response from Olivia so he made his way to the conference room and when he opened the door and saw her hand on him and squeezing his shoulder his face dropped. Olivia and Michael both turned and she saw his face and removed her hand quickly. Abby and the rest of the gang moved in the door also behind Fitz and started taking their seats.

Fitz didn't even look at her, they had agreed to not sit by each other already so that wasn't an issue. As everyone was getting their things readya nd waiting on Cyrus she grabbed her phone and saw that she missed the text from Fitz. She looked his way but he wouldn't look at her.

OP: Sorry, I missed this. Sorry I missed some alone time with you.

Fitz felt his phone go off and checked it and he knew she was looking at him.

Fitz: No problem, I saw you were busy.

OP: Fitz...I saw your face. Please don't be angry about what you saw. I was comforting him. He is going through a lot you know.

Fitz: Apparently you know more than I do. It's fine Olivia. We will talk later.

She knew it wasn't a good sign when he called her Olivia. She placed her phone on the table and her heart literally dropped to her feet.

Cyrus shared all the information he had received from the team, asked a few questions and said they would talk again in a few days after he gave a few more instructions. Fitz got up quickly and went straight to his office and shut the door. He knew Olivia wasn't interested in their client so why was he so mad? He heard a knock.

"Fitz, please look at me."

Fitz turned around and saw how hurt she was by the look on her face.

"Come her Liv. I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Hell, I don't know what I am feeling right now." He pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, you know I only have eyes for you. No one else. Please trust me on that."

"I do trust you Liv. Honestly I don't know why I reacted like that. Anyway, how has your morning been besides me being an ass to you?"

Olivia laughed and pulled him in and kissed his neck. "You weren't an ass, you were...marking your territory."

Now it was Fitz's turn to laugh. "I know of some other ways I would like to mark my territory." kissing her neck.

"Okay, we are breaking our rule of not doing this in the office." Olivia said backing out of his arms.

"Alright. We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I am looking forward to it."

Olivia said moving towards the door and him following behind her. Once they reached the door he ran his hand down her arm and she moved her arm and pinched his butt.

"Livvie, if you want to keep to the rules you will not do anything like that again at the office."

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "What, I was just marking my territory."

As the door shut, he turned around and smiled walking to his desk, he really did love this woman so much already. He picked up the phone.

"Hey Monica, its Fitzgerald Grant. I have a house that I would like to look at in the next few days if that is possible." Fitz read off the information to his realtor and they agreed to meet the next day at lunch for him to take a look at it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really can't express how much your reviews and encouragement mean to me. I appreciate it so much. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter Five**

Olivia called into work the next morning letting Cyrus know she was not feeling well. She was wearing herself thin between the cases she was on and trying to spend time with Fitz. Once she got off the phone with Cyrus she sent Fitz a quick text.

OP: Hey, not feeling that great this morning going to work from home today. I will miss you. Have a great day.

Fitz was getting dressed when he heard his phone go off and smiled when he saw Olivia's picture pop up. His smile faded when he saw the message.

Fitz: Beautiful, sorry you are feeling bad. Anything I can do or that you need? I can come by at lunch with soup.

Olivia couldn't believe this man. He said and did the right things everytime.

OP: Thanks, just tired and need to rest. I sent you an email about the case. Let me know your thoughts once you read it. No need to come by. If I am coming down with something I don't want you to catch it. :)

Fitz was disappointed but he was more worried that when he went to go look at the house that she would see him. He decided he would get her some take out and leave it at the door once he looked at the house just in case she happened to look outside and see him. He didn't want to scare her off. He knew her well enough that if she saw him looking at the house she would run for the hills.

Fitz: I am going to come by and leave you lunch. I will just ring your doorbell so I wont get sick even though I feel a little bad now since I will not see you today and maybe tomorrow if you are still not feeling well. :(

OP: You are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

Fitz: Boyfriend? That's new.

Olivia smiled

OP: Well, there is this other guy but he doesn't bring me soup and hold my hand on walks so I guess by deferment you won out.

Olivia laughed at herself as she hit send.

Fitz busted out in laughter as he read her last message. He thought to himself that she was the most wonderful woman he has ever met.

Fitz: Good thing you snagged me when you did then because from what the story is around the firm is that I am a good looking, smart and rich man that can get any woman he wants...i will have to say though that I am in fact the lucky one and can call you my girlfriend.

OP: When I am feeling better mister I promise you are getting so lucky. Okay, I am going to lay down. Talk to you later.

Fitz: Rest up and feel better because once you do I am cashing in on your promise. Heart you.

Olivia smiled and noticed that he didn't put I love you but I heart you. Made her think he wasn't going to say it again since she didn't say it to him. That made her feel worse.

After sleeping for about three hours Olivia woke up and felt much better. She checked her phone and saw that Fitz said he would be stopping by to drop off her soup and would leave it on the table outside on her porch.

She made her way to see if it was there and it was. As she was walking back into the house she saw his car down at the house for sale. She thought what in the world was he doing down there. She looked for a minute but then just walked back into the house to grab her phone.

OP: Fitz, thanks for the soup heating it up now. Is that your car down my street? What are you doing?

Fitz saw the message and immediately paniked.

"Shit, she saw my car Monica." Fitz said trying to think about what to send her back.

Fitz: Hey beautiful, hope you are feeling better. I am down here. Saw a realtor and I just was curious and I had the time to look at it since my girlfriend is sick and can't eat lunch with me.

OP: Well, your girlfriend is very sorry but she is feeling better and will be able to see you tomorrow. The house is amazing isn't it?

Fitz: Glad you are feeling better and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. As I drive by you can flash me or something through the window...its just a suggestion and yes, the house is amazing.

OP: You are funny, nothing will be flashed Fitzgerald Grant but nice try.

Fitz: Oh, the whole name, that can't be good. I will text or call you later to check on you. Get some rest and eat my soup it is a miracle worker.

OP: One, the whole name is not good and two I know you didn't make this soup so you can't call it yours but it is delicious. Call me later, I want to hear your voice.

Fitz smiled at her ommission to wanting to hear his voice, that was a good thing.

Fitz: I will call you around 9. I have a dinner thing to attend that I wish my girlfriend wasn't feeling bad so she could go with me.

OP: This girlfriend sounds like a handful.

Fitz: Oh, she is but I love having her in my hands...all night long.

Olivia was now blushing.

OP: Okay, we need to stop before I let you in my house and do things that will surely make you catch my cold.

Fitz: It would be well worth it, just say the word and I will be there to grab handfuls of you.

OP: No, stop now.

Fitz: Okay, later beautiful.

Fitz took a look around the house again and told Monica to put in an offer and what he would be able to spend on it. Once he left the house he drove by Olivia's and just honked the horn. Olivia heard and tried to get to the window but by the time she was there he was already passed the house.

Fitz wasn't sure how he was going to explain that he bought the house for them or even when, but he knew it had to be at the perfect time or she would run or try everything she could to get out of a commitment.

The dinner was going great with all the people from the firm and board memebers unitl Fitz saw Amanda Tanner and a few of the other paralegals walk in. He had no idea they were invited to this dinner since it was dealing with a lot of decisions regarding them and interns that would be coming in. Amanda came and sat at the table he was at and he rolled his eyes, she clearly knew what she was doing and he knew it too.

"Hi Mr. Grant, both of them and Mr. Beane" She said with a smile.

Fitz said hello but then pulled out his phone and saw that it was close to 9. He decided to send Olivia a quick text.

Fitz: How is my girlfriend feeling? Still here at this dinner, it may be a little later than 9 before I can call. Will you still be up?

Olivia read the message and smiled but was getting tired and was only waiting up for him to call.

OP: Your girlfriend is feeling much better but is getting very tired. I am heading to bed, so I will see you in the morning at the office. Have a good night.

Fitz felt bad that he couldn't call her and wanted to hear her voice, he excused himself for a moment and went in to the hallway at the restaurant to call her real quick.

Olivia heard her phone ring and smiled when she saw it was Fitz.

"Hi"

"Hi, I wanted to call before you went to sleep. I am glad you are feeling better and can come in tomorrow. Don't come in if you feel bad, don't push yourself."

"I feel better and I think a good night sleep will work wonders. How is the dinner?" Olivia asked climbing into bed.

"Dinner is good, we are done, its just a bunch of us making a few deals with the board about adding more paralegals and some interns over some scotch." Fitz said as he heard someone coming down the hall.

Olivia was about to say something until she heard a womans voice say there you are to someone and since she could hear it she assumed it was Fitz.

"Fitz, is that woman speaking to you?"

Fitz shut his eyes because he knew that this could and probably would end badly. Olivia heard him tell her he would be right back waiting on him to respond to her on the phone.

"Liv, they are waiting on me to get back, I wanted to say a quick good night to you and check on you." He was hoping that would be the end of it but he knew better.

Olivia was fuming, why would a woman be looking for him and sound so comfortable at a business dinner to approach him like she had not knowing what he was on the phone discussing and who he was talking to.

"Okay Fitz, I will let you get back to your dinner and whoever that is that is looking for you since you are being summoned by who I can only assume sounded like Amanda."

Before he could say anything about her and the other few paralegals showing up she had hung up the phone.

Damn it Fitz said as he walked back into the room they were using at the restaurant. He talked to his father and said if he was no longer needed he needed to go. His father nodded and told him he would see him in the next few days.

Fitz made his way to his car and was going straight to Olivia's house since she apparently had shut her phone off. He didn't want to disturb her but he also didn't want her going to bed pissed off at him.

Olivia was sitting in her bed flipping channels when she heard her doorbell. She knew it was him but didn't want to go open the door but heard him start yelling that she open the door. She made her way downstairs and opened the door.

"What do you want Fitz? And quit yelling, my neighbors will be outside soon if you keep that up."

Fitz had to catch his breath because even though she was sick she looked beautiful in her silk pajamas.

"Why did you hang up on me and not let me explain that the paralegals showed up at the end of dinner and had some drinks while we sat around and talked. You don't hang up on me Olivia. May I come in?"

"No you may not. I am going to bed and we can talk about this tomorrow. Good night."

Olivia was shutting the door and Fitz pushed it open and walked in.

"We will talk about this now, you are not going to make me feel bad or guilty for nothing Olivia. I was at a dinner that I wanted you at but since you were not feeling well it didn't work out that way. What do you think I did, call Amanda and the others when I knew you wouldn't be there and ask them to come. If you do then you are being ridiculous."

Olivia looked at him and then sat down on the couch.

"Don't be stupid Fitz, I know you didn't invite them but it is annoying to me that this woman keeps popping up and is so comfortable addressing you in that manner. Clearly she saw you were talking on the phone with someone and still didn't care about interupting you. I am sorry I hung up with you but it just makes me so angry that girls are like that."

Fitz was smiling at her and it was annoying her and he knew it.

"Stop smiling you ass." Olivia said with a little laugh in her voice.

Fitz made his way to her and held out his hand for her to take. Olivia took it and he pulled her to him.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, there is no other woman I want more than you and I am staying here tonight doll."

Fitz picked her up and made his way to her bedroom. Once they reached the room he placed her on the bed and began to take off his clothes. Olivia watching him the whole time. She was getting warm and knew that it was not the fever from her cold coming back.

"Liv...Liv...OLIVIA!"

Olivia came out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I am going to jump in the shower, I will be out in a minute. Get under the covers and I will be back in here in no time." Fitz said walking into her bathroom.

Olivia was laying in the bed thinking about him in the shower and knew she was going to have to go in there. She walked in and began to brush her teeth looking at the fogging shower glass.

"Fitz, I have an extra toothbrush here for you."

"Okay, thank you baby. I will be out in a minute."

Olivia was slowly taking her pajamas off and opened the shower door. When Fitz heard it close he turned around and saw her standing there.

"Liv, what are you doing? Get out of here. You can't be in here looking like that and sick. I may not be able to stop the things that I want to do to you. So you need to march that pretty little ass of yours out of here before I take you up against the wall."

Olivia smiled at him and turned around like she was going to leave but then looked over her shoulder.

"Is this the pretty little ass you are referring to Fitz?" Olivia asked shimming her butt.

Fitz reached out for her and pulled her to him.

"This is the ass I am referring to." Fitz said grabbing hold of her butt and moving her up against the wall.

Olivia felt his erection and looked down.

"I think we need to do something about that." Olivia said pointing down.

"What do you have in mind...my beautiful girlfriend?" He smiled at her as she placed her hand around him and began stroking him up and down.

Fitz placed his hands on the wall beside her head as she continued to caress him. "Shit, Liv. That feels so good but you have to stop babe."

"Why?" Olivia said looking deep into his eyes as her hand continued to pleasure him.

Fitz leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Because I want to come inside of you, not while you give me a hand job, which by the way you are very good at."

Olivia smiled and moved on her tip toes to kiss him. She then whispered in his ear.

"Then get inside of me Mr. Grant."

Fitz moved quickly to pick her up and brace her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist as he entered her. Both let out a moan as the sensation of him going inside of her wet center.

Olivia started to move her hips and Fitz told her to stop.

"What, why?" Olivia looked at him confused.

"Baby, I am about to lose it and need a minute to control myself. You feel so good and I have to pace it." Fitz said smiling at her.

A minute passed and he began to move slowly and the pleasure was already taking over both of them. Fitz adjusted them slightly and the new angle had him rubbing up against her little bud with each thrust.

"Feels so good Fitz, don't stop. Shit, I am so close. Don't stop babe, yes, just like that." Olivia was moaning out. Fitz was close also, he took her nipple in his mouth as he continued to thrust and when he bit down a little on it Olivia yelled out as she reached her climax. Fitz went into double time to reach his release.

They had washed each other off and made it to bed. Fitz curled up behind her and pulled her to his body. He whispered to her good night and gave her a kiss in the crook of her neck. Olivia said goodnight and intertwined their fingers on her stomach and both fell asleep moments later.

The next morning Olivia woke and didn't feel Fitz in bed with her but could smell something cooking from downstairs. Olivia walked downstairs and saw him eating bacon and singing to Pink.

"Pink fan, learning more and more about you." Olivia said reaching around him from the back and wrapping her hands around his waist.

Fitz turned around and squeezed her to his body.

"Good morning babe. You look rested."

"I sleep better with you and I am very well rested thanks to that."

Fitz kissed her lips lightly.

"Good to know that, I also sleep better with you in my arms."

Olivia felt a shift in the conversation coming and tensed up. Fitz felt her body change and knew what she was thinking as soon as he felt it.

"Olivia, don't over think it. I am not moving in nor am I asking you to move in with me. I am just saying that I sleep better with you, thats all."

Olivia let go and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for breakfast, it looks delicious." she was avoiding and she knew it and knew he knew it also.

"Well, eat fast because we have to get into the office. I am full from sampling as I cooked. I am going to run upstairs to grab my things and head to my place for some clothes." Fitz made his way upstairs and began to collect his things.

Olivia sat and ate and thought to herself she has to allow herself to love this man, because she did. In the short months she has known him she has fallen in love with him and needed to trust her gut. As Fitz came down the stairs yelling something about socks and shoes she turned to look at him.

"Fitz, can you come here a minute?"

Fitz made his way to her and she opened her legs so she could pull him closer to her.

"What is it Liv? You feeling okay?"

"Yes, I want you to bring some things over here so you are not having to run back and forth if we happen to spend the night together." Olivia was looking at him and trying to gage his reaction.

Fitz just smiled and kissed her. "That sounds like a good idea to me beautiful. I will pack a bag and bring it over. You can always come to my place also you know."

Olivia kissed him back.

"I think that can be arranged as well. I mean we are now calling eachother boyfriend and girlfriend which is making it official I think." Olivia smiled that cute smile he adored.

"Yes, it is official and exclusive." Fitz said grabbing her and carrying her to the door. "See you at the office...girlfriend."

"Yes you will...boyfriend. See you soon." Olivia closed the door behind him and smiled all the way up to her bedroom to get ready for the day and happy she had made the decision to have him bring things over.

Fitz was driving out of the neighborhood and smiling, it wasn't an I love you from Olivia but it was a big move for her and he knew it. He smiled all the way home and then to the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are so awesome. Thank you for all the reviews, the follows and favorites. It means so much to me. I hope I don't let you down with this one...its a little shorter than normal but I wanted to end it there for this chapter.**

**I don't own the words or the characters, the brilliant Shonda Rhimes does!**

**Here is chapter six...Two weeks have passed.**

"I am not saying you are wrong Fitz, but having more men than women on the jury will only benefit us. They need to be men in their 30s that more than likely do not have a daughter that they can relate to this young lady being murdered. You know as well as I do that women will have the sympathy of this poor girl that was killed and left in the woods." Olivia practically shouted during a meeting with everyone on the case.

Abby and the rest of the group looked from Fitz to Olivia not saying anything.

Fitz stood up and walked towards the door, "Since Miss Pope knows what is best in jury selection I am not really needed here. Just get me the list that is narrowed down and I will look over it before jury selection." with that he walked out the room leaving everyone speechless.

After they discussed the people they would have called to go up for selection they all went to their offices. Olivia was furious with Fitz's outburst she didn't even stop by his office scared she would say something she would regret. They had been extremely stressed out over this case and the other smaller ones that were going on.

Olivia reviewed some files on a case that hopefully was closing later that day so she could focus strictly on Micheal's case. Once she was done she picked up her cell phone to text Fitz. Although many people in the office knew they were dating no one knew how serious it was other than them going on a few dates so she never used her office line to talk anything other than business with him.

OP: Hey, what was that all about? You storming out is not like you.

Fitz read the message but didn't respond. He was so angry with himself that he let his personal life affect his professional life. He had been furious with Olivia before they got to work and he let it interfere with his work. He knew she was right about the jury selection but didn't want to give her the satisfaction of praising her.

The morning before getting ready for work they had made love in the shower and it was tender and sweet and everything he had dreamed of so for the first time in weeks he said he loved her again only to be met with a smile followed by a passionate kiss. He left about twenty minutes before her to run back to his place but Fitz couldn't get that out of his mind. They were having this beautiful moment with each other and she just smiled.

OP: well, no response so I am guessing you are upset about something. Come talk to me. I am free until 2.

Fitz read the last message and still didn't respond, he didn't want to act like nothing was wrong but he didn't want to say anything right now, he was still to agitated.

Olivia went to lunch with Abby and they talked a little about Fitz's outburst but didn't know what it was really all about, just thought maybe the stress has everyone on edge.

By two when she was leaving for court Olivia hadn't heard from him at all. She was making her way down the hall and saw Fitz sitting with all the paralegals looking at some files. She decided to walk over to them and when she walked up she was not happy that he was leaning over Amanda pointing at something in the file. She felt there was no need for that.

"I am headed to court to close the Miller case. Fitz, would you mind walking with me to discuss the jury selection?" Olivia said motioning her briefcase towards the door.

Fitz looked up "I think what you decided is fine. There is really no need to discuss further." and he looked back down at the file and started giving instructions to Amanda and the new intern.

Olivia turned on her heels and walked out completely aggravated at his exchange with her. When she got to her car she sent him another quick message.

OP: I don't now what I have done to deserve this treatment from you today but thank you for ruining my day and now evening. Instead of talking to me like an adult you chose to act like a child so I hope whatever is bothering you you can talk to me about soon.

Fitz looked at his message and he did act like a child all day but he just didn't know what to do about it. He didn't understand why she couldn't say she loved him yet.

Fitz: I am sorry if I have ruined your day. I am not ready to discuss what is going on so I will be going to my place tonight and will talk to you later. Good luck closing the Miller case.

Olivia looked at her phone as she pulled up at the courthouse and read his message.

OP: Whatever you want Fitz.

Olivia wanted to say more but she needed to get her head in the game for this case and put what was going on with Fitz in the back of her mind.

Olivia's case was closed and she was finally done with all open ended cases so she could now focus on Micheal's case. She had hoped to celebrate with Fitz but that was a bust.

OP: Hey, I am free tonight, you want to go grab a drink to celebrate my closing another case with a victory?

Olivia hoped Abby would be up for a night out. Her phone began to ring and she was hoping it would be Fitz but it was Abby.

"Hell yes I am up for going out. Will you swing by and get me?" Abby asked as she was going around trying to throw some clothes on.

Olivia laughed "Sure, will be there in like 15, be ready." Olivia hung up and made her way to Abby's.

Olivia and Abby made their way to a sushi bar and ate and drank until both were not able to drive home.

Olivia picked up her phone to call Fitz and ask him to pick them up.

"Hello?" Fitz answered the phone not looking at who was calling and looked the time. It was close to 1 a.m.

"Fitz, its me. Could you come get us? We are at Koy and can't drive." Olivia said giggling into the phone.

Fitz started putting on his jeans and told her he would be there soon and hung up.

Olivia hung up the phone, "Uh oh Abs, I might be in trouble with my man but he is coming to get us."

Abby just laughed.

They had another shot before Fitz got there and were about to do another until Fitz walked up to the bar and said no more that they both have had enough.

"Oh, you are no fun Fitzy!" Olivia wrapped her arm around his.

Fitz dropped off Abby and then made his way to Olivia's. Olivia sat in the car in silence with her eyes closed. He pulled into the driveway and went around to her car door to help her get into the house.

"Olivia, I need you to help me a little. Where are your keys?"

"Purse, Fitz, I think I am going to be sick." Olivia said trying to make it to the bathroom.

After she was done she came out of the bathroom embarrassed.

"Thanks for coming to get me and making sure Abby and I made it home okay." Olivia was still feeling tipsy but felt better.

Fitz stood up from the couch. "You are welcome, here is some water and aspirin. I will come by and get you in the morning to take you to your car." Fitz placed the aspirin in her hand.

"Fitz wait, we need to talk about what is bothering you. Please don't leave." Olivia said taking the pills and drinking the water down.

"Olivia, you are not in the right state of mind and tonight is not the night." I will see you in the morning.

"Stop walking Fitz. Remember, we don't do this. We talk things out. What is wrong?"

Fitz turned around and looked at her pleading eyes.

"Do you love me Olivia?"

"What?"

"Simple question...Do you love me?"

"Fitz..."

"No, don't give me some story or not say what you are feeling. . or is this not what I thought it was? We had this incredible moment this morning and I said it yet again with nothing from you. I don't want you to say it unless you mean it but I have felt your soul and I thought you did. Was I wrong?"

Olivia looked down at her hands and back to his eyes with tears in hers.

"Okay, I will have my things out of here tomorrow." Fitz made his way to the door when he heard her.

Olivia couldn't say anything or move and as she saw him walking out of her house and out of her life she called out to him.

"Yes...Yes I love you."

Fitz turned around and walked back into the living room. Olivia looked at him still with the tears in her eyes. Fitz stood in the doorway not knowing what to do. Does he run to her or let her say what she wants to say. He can see her mind is going a million miles a minute.

He makes his way to her and she holds up her hand.

"Fitz, I do love you. I didn't know it meant so much for you to hear it. I though I showed you by the way we talk to one another, hold each other, treat each other and not to make this less important than the other reasons but the way we make love to one another. Was that what this was all about today?"

Fitz looking at her. "Yes. Liv, we had such a wonderful time this morning in the shower and when I said I loved you in that moment and you clearly wanted to avoid saying anything I just didn't know what to do or say at that point."

Olivia walked over to him and took his face in her hands.

"I do love you, I am in love with you. You have my heart Fitz. I may not say it because growing up I really didn't hear it but I do love you."

"Okay" Fitz said smiling.

Olivia grabbed his hand and started walking up the stairs with him. They brushed their teeth and crawled into bed together. Fitz pulled her to his chest and Olivia in return wrapped her legs around his.

"Good night" Olivia said placing a kiss on his chest.

"Good night baby." Fitz kissed her forehead.

They didn't make love that night they just held onto each other and all that was needed to be said was just lying there in each others arms.

The next morning they were running late because as she was getting ready in her lace bra and panty set Fitz couldn't help himself. He went up behind her and started kissing her neck and shoulders. Next thing Olivia felt was her panties coming down and Fitz entering her from behind. They watched in the mirror as they reached their climax together.

As they pulled out of Olivia's driveway and made their way to the office she noticed the sign to the house was gone.

"Oh, someone has bought the house. I wonder if it is a family. It's a big house for just one person." Olivia said as they drove by.

Fitz didn't say anything, he didn't want to lie about it and he definitely knew he couldn't tell her he bought it. They pulled up into the the garage just as Abby pulled up beside them. They got out of the car smiling at one another.

"Riding together to work now I see." Abby said with a smile to Fitz.

"Well, her car is still where she left it and we were running late." Fitz said looking at Olivia remembering their earlier escapade. "Livvie, I will take you to your car at lunch or after work, which ever you prefer."

"Livvie...oh Livvie." Abby was laughing.

"Shut up Abby." Olivia said punching her in the arm.

It was one before Olivia realized she was hungry and needed some lunch. She had been looking at files from the case and her eyes where starting to go cross eyed.

OP: Hi, you hungry or have you eaten and not asked your girlfriend if she wanted to have lunch.

Fitz: Hi beautiful, my stomach just started to growl, you want to run and get something or just eat here in the cafeteria downstairs?

OP: No, not here. Let's walk down the block to the sandwich place. Meet you at the door downstairs in five.

Fitz: Okay, be there shortly.

They made their way to the restaurant and on the walk down the block Fitz grabbed her hand.

"Whoa, you didn't pull your hand away from mine." Fitz said smiling.

"Well, I figured we are coming to work together, staying together every night and I have told you I love you. I should be able to hold your hand and not worry what people think."

Fitz pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. "Come on, I am starving. Someone made me late for work this morning and didn't even feed me breakfast."

Olivia looked at him and smiled, "I will remember that next time. I will give you something to eat" With a mischievous smirk on her face Fitz turned red.

"Olivia, you can't say things like that and look at me like that and not expect me to kiss you." Fitz said pulling her to him.

"baby, I am not going to let you kiss me on the sidewalk. I have to draw the line there."

"Well, you owe me later." Fitz whispered in her ear and then said he loved her.

"I love you more." Olivia whispered back.

"That's it we are getting this to go, heading back to the office and leaving for the day. I need to be inside of you sooner rather than later." Fitz pulled her into the restaurant and got in line constantly rubbing up and down her arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I am going to say this every chapter I write...thank you all so much for supporting my story. **

**Here is the next chapter, I wish I owned these characters but unfortunately I don't. **

**Chapter Seven...**

**Two week into the trial**

"Your Honor, we would like to submit the phone records of our client to show that he was far away from the scene of the crime at the time of death." Fitz went to grab the evidence when the judge interrupted him.

"Mr. Grant, I will allow the evidence but the prosecution has not seen the records, therefore, they have until tomorrow. You are dismissed for the evening jury, please remember the rules of this court. We will be back in here at 10 a.m." The judge stood up and walked out of the court room.

Olivia got up from her seat to go talk to Fitz. "You did great today baby."

Fitz smiled, "Baby...so you are addressing me in the court room as baby now."

"Well, no one is around and heard me so it doesn't matter what I call you." Olivia said smiling back at him. "I am heading home, you coming over or are you going to stay at your place?"

"I have to run to the office but I will be coming over after. Do you have a preference for dinner?"

"No, surprise me, but no mexican. I have had enough from that place you love for the next month." Olivia grabbed her purse and briefcase and started to leave.

"You wound me Liv. That place is amazing...better than that chinese place you make me eat at every other night."

"Keep it up Grant and you will be eating that food alone and at your place." Olivia said moving to open the door of the court room.

Fitz walked into the house and called out to Olivia but got no response. He made his way up to her bedroom where he found her asleep on the bed wrapped in a towel. She looked so peaceful and didn't want to bother her but she also looked beautiful and he had to.

Fitz made his way up the bed trying not to wake her until he was on top of her. When Olivia felt the weight of Fitz she opened her eyes quickly.

"Hey beautiful, I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked so wonderful lying here and I know that there is nothing underneath this towel and I couldn't help myself." Fitz had moved his hand up her thigh as he talked to her.

Olivia moved her head up to meet his lips and kissed him. "You can wake me up like this anytime."

Fitz's hand continued to make his way up her leg until he was at her hot center. Olivia parted her legs for him to have access. Fitz smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Liv, you are so beautiful." Fitz moved his hand from her and undid the towel that was wrapped around her and just kept his eyes on her.

"Fitz, you are so wonderful to me." Olivia began to unbutton his shirt and pull it off his shoulders.

Fitz sat up and removed his pants and shoes then Olivia grabbed for his boxers to remove them. He leaned down and began to kiss her again while his hands made their way down. As he stroked her clit with his thumb and moved down her chest taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Olivia immediately arched her back and moaned.

As Fitz made his way down her body and parted her legs more he was getting more and more aroused by the moans Olivia continued to make. His mouth made it in between her legs and he took his tongue and flicked her clit.

"Shit...that feels so good." Olivia was moving her hips to match Fitz's stroke.

Fitz stopped and looked up as Olivia opened her eyes and looked down. "Be still Liv. I don't want you to move at all." Fitz took his hands and opened her legs further and held them down. He licked and sucked on her core until she was starting to shake.

"Yes baby, right there." Olivia was not moving but had a death grip on his hair with one hand and the sheets with another. Fitz knew she was close and doubled his efforts when he heard her moan out and her back arched so much he knew it had to hurt. Before she was done he entered her and started slow as they both moaned out the others name.

"Fuck Liv, its been a week and I don't know if I can go for that long again since you feel so damn good to me." Fitz whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

Liv pulled his head up and brought his lips to hers in a kiss. "Fitz, move faster and harder. I am close again and I need you to give it to me."

Fitz kissed her and smiled. "I aim to please." Fitz started moving faster and lifted her leg up so he could go deeper. With the new angle he was rubbing her clit as he moved in and out of her.

"Damn...so good. Don't stop Fitz. Yes...yes...yes. Mmmmmm." Olivia found her release and so did Fitz. They laid together on the bed not saying anything until their breath evened out.

"Olivia, you are one amazing person and I am not just saying that because we just had some mind blowing sex. You make me want to be better and do better all the time."

Olivia lifted up off his chest onto her elbow. "Fitz, I feel the same. I love you and don't you forget it mister. Now, do I smell chinese?"

Fitz laughed and got up and threw his shirt to her as he slid his boxers on. "Yes, come on. We will have to reheat it now but it is from your favorite place."

They were eating leaning on the counter in the kitchen when Fitz just looked over at Olivia and smiled at her. Olivia looked at him.

"What, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Olivia asked.

Fitz shook his head and smiled. "No, you just look beautiful in my shirt eating chinese out of the carton and I can't remember when I have ever been happier in my life. Marry me Olivia Pope. Marry me and make my life complete."

Olivia put her carton down on the counter and just looked into his eyes. "Okay."

Fitz spit his food out. "Did you just say okay? Did you say okay to marrying me?"

Olivia moved closer to him and put her hands on his face. "Yes, I said okay to marrying you. I love you and can't see my life without you so yes Fitz, I will marry you."

Fitz gave her a quick peck on the lips. "wait here" he called out as he ran upstairs and back down. "Liv, I bought this and was going to do it at this romantic dinner and then go meet up with friends and family after but this was the perfect time and I love you. Say you will marry me again."

Fitz took her hand and she had tears in her eyes now as he slipped the beautiful ring on her finger.

"I can't believe you already had a ring and it is beautiful and yes I will marry you... a thousand times yes." Olivia kissed him.

The next morning they were rushing to get ready for work since they were up all night making love over and over again.

"Liv, I need to tell you something." Fitz yelled from the bedroom and it made her walk out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" Olivia could see the look of concern on his face.

"I bought a house. I bought a house for us about a month ago knowing that I would make you my wife eventually."

"What, you bought a house without me knowing and not knowing if I would like it or not? Like the neighborhood or not and you don't see the issue here?" Olivia said putting her earrings on.

"I think I know your taste and would never buy anything I knew you wouldn't love. Do you want to see it? If you don't like it I will sell and we will stay here until we find something you like. But I think you will love the place."

"The problem is that you are not seeing the issue here Fitz. You can't make a decision like this. If this is going to be our life together, we make the decision together." Olivia was angry and he knew it.

"We will go by the house, if you hate it. We will sell it okay. I am sorry I bought it but I had to act quick."

With a huff Olivia said okay as they made their way downstairs.

They got in the car and Fitz couldn't help but keep smiling as the backed up out of the driveway.

"We don't have a lot of time before court so we need to hurry up." Olivia said still mad at him.

Fitz began to go down the street when Olivia noticed he wasn't going out of her neighborhood.

"Fitz, where are you going? This is the long way around."

Fitz just smiled as he pulled into the driveway of their new house only a few houses down from where Olivia lived now. It was her dream house and he knew it.

"Here we are." Fitz placed the car in park.

Olivia looked at him. "You bought this house, you bought this house for me...for us I mean?"

"Yes, but if you don't like it we can sell."

Olivia hit his arm. "Fitz, you are the love of my life. Thank you for buying this house for us. I cant believe this. Its so amazing."

"We don't have time to go in Liv, but after work we can come here and you can walk through and we can decide what needs to be done. But first, you and I need to get to court and decide on a wedding date. People are going to be floored that we are getting married so soon." Fitz said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Who said anything about soon Mr. Grant? I just agreed, you have to go through the family and friend test before I walk down the aisle." Olivia said teasing him as she kissed his neck.

"Stop the teasing Liv, no marks and I am driving...to court might I add.

"Alright. I can't help it, you have proposed, bought me a house all within 12 hours and I can't help if I don't want to take my hands off of my fiance." Olivia said as she ran her hand up his thigh.

"Livvie, please stop or I am going to be late for court because I pull off the road and take you right here and we get arrested for public indecency. And by the way, I bought us a house, not you."

Olivia started laughing. "I know baby, it's OUR house."

Fitz and Olivia went into the court room and saw Abby and the rest of the crew sitting there with Cyrus.

"You ready Fitz? This is going to be a rough day of testifying." Cyrus asked shaking his hand.

"Yea, I am ready, the phone records are going to show where he was and Huck is working on the cameras around the area to try and find his car parked around the area also. Hopefully we will find it soon and can submit it also."

Everyone was talking about the case when Abby yelled. "Olivia, what in the hell is on your finger?"

Now, everyone was looking at her, well her hand and she had this big smile on her face.

"Well Fitz, I guess now is as good as time as any. Fitz asked me to marry him last night and I said yes." Olivia said holding her hand up so everyone could get a look at the ring.

Congratulations from everyone went around and soon court began. Cyrus was right, it was a rough day of cross examinations and Olivia could tell he was getting fed up with some of it. After the judge called recess for the day they all decided to go out to a bar and unwind and celebrate the engagement.

The bar was busy and they sat around talking about anything but the case. They had been there about an hour when Olivia felt someone kick her leg underneath the table.

"Ouch, Abby did you just kick me?" Olivia looked at her and Abby turned her head to the bar where Jake was sitting. "Oh, God."

Fitz looked between the two and looked back to Olivia "What? What are you to looking at?"

"Nothing important baby." Olivia leaned over and kissed him.

About three more shots in Olivia was feeling buzzed and Fitz was laughing at her and her playfulness. Just when everyone was about to get ready the waitress came over with an order of shots, which happen to be Olivia's favorite.

"Liv, did you order another one?" Fitz asked but before she could answer the waitress said that they were from the gentleman at the bar and pointed to Jake who raised his glass.

"Fuck" is all that came out of Olivia's mouth and she looked at him and nodded her head in a thank you.

"Liv, who is that?" Fitz looked at her.

Olivia turned to Fitz and took his face in her hands, "Babe, before I tell you and you get crazy that is my ex Jake. Remember, I am marrying you and I love you. Now I have to walk over there and say thank you. Do you want to come?"

Fitz couldn't be mad but he was jealous if he never ran into another man that had been able to be with his Livvie it would be too soon.

"I am going to pay the bill and then I will walk over to give you a minute with him." Fitz said handing his card to the waitress.

Olivia walked over to Jake and Fitz kept his eyes on her the whole time.

"Thanks for the shots stranger. How are you?" Olivia said sitting on the bar stool next to Jake.

"Olivia, you look amazing. I am good. How have you been? What has it been a year?" Jake said as he moved to run his hand down her arm. Olivia prayed a silent prayer that Fitz didn't see it. Olivia moved her hand to his to remove it when he noticed the engagement ring.

"Are you getting married Olivia?" Jake grabbed her hand.

Before Olivia could answer Fitz was reaching around her waist and saying yes for her. Fitz reached around her and put out his hand for Jake to shake. "Hi, I am Fitz."

Jake took his hand and introduced himself. "Wow, what a difference a year makes. You have a wonderful woman here in Liv."

Olivia felt his body tense when he referred to her as Liv. "Well, Jake we were actually on our way out. It was good to see you. Take care of yourself."

Jake reached out for her hand to kiss it. "Liv, I would like to take you out to lunch to catch up, would you be available later this week?"

Olivia didn't have to look at Fitz to know he was about to snatch her hand away from Jake. "Email me Jake, I am busy in court so I will have to see." Olivia looked to Fitz, "You ready baby?"

Fitz kissed her temple, "Yes I am. Nice to meet you Jake." Fitz reached to shake his hand again.

"You too Fitz, you are a lucky man to have this one say yes to you." Jake said pointing with his other hand to Olivia.

They said their goodbyes to everyone else and made their way back to the car. The ride was quiet at first but Olivia knew the question was coming, she was waiting on it.

Fitz grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Liv, did Jake ask you to marry him? Is that what he meant when he said I was lucky you said yes to me?"

"Jake was my last relationship before you and yes, a little over a year ago he asked me to marry him and I turned him down obviously." Olivia shifted in her seat uncomfortably not knowing where this was going.

"Why did you say no?" Fitz looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"I wasn't at that place in my life and I knew that he wasn't the one. I told him no and broke it off. Can't really stay with someone when you turn down a marriage proposal. He moved out that same week and until tonight I hadn't seen him since." Olivia unbuckled her seat belt as they pulled into the driveway.

"Wait, you two lived together, in this house? In the same bed I have made love to you in?" Fitz was turning red as they walked to the door.

Olivia turned to him. "Fitz, what did I say in the bar. I am marrying you, I said yes to you. I love you. Yes, we lived together, we were together for a long time but when he asked me to marry him the only thing that I could say was no. what did I say to you the minute you asked...i said okay. It has never been a doubt in my mind that you were the one. The moment I kissed you in that parking garage that night I knew I would be your wife one day."

Fitz looked at her and just went down and kissed her. He loved her so much and hearing her say such sweet things to him made him smile so big Olivia laughed at him. "Come on the future Mrs. Grant, I am ready for bed. And I want your sweet ass naked in the bed in 15 minutes."

"Yes sir. I have to do what my future husband tells me...well when it comes to being naked and in the bed that is." Olivia ran up the stairs screaming as Fitz slapped her ass.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so so so sorry for the delay, I was in NYC and have had to much mess going on in my head with this show to think about writing.**

**Thank all of you for your follows, favorites and the reviews. I read all and thank you for taking the time to write something about my story, it makes my day!**

**Here is chapter 8 and I promise to do better with updating.**

**Two weeks after engagement**

Abby came running through Liv's office yelling, "hey, I am do in court in like 30 minutes, do you have a tampon, I don't have time to run to the drug store before court?"

Olivia reached in her drawer of her desk to pull out her purse and grab one for Abby. "Here you go, wait, was is today Abs?"

"It is the 13th Liv. Why?"

Olivia looked at her calendar but didn't say a word.

"Shit, Olivia, are you late? Damn, I don't have time to talk to you about this. I will be done by five, do not leave this building."

Olivia just kept sitting there, she didn't hear a word Abby said until she placed her hand on hers and told her not to leave the building. As she kept looking at the calendar she counted back. She was only about a week late but it could be stress or anything. She has been feeling fine so there is no need to start to panic about it.

Fitz walked down the hall towards Olivia's office but before he went in he looked through the door to make sure no one was in there and saw her pacing. He knew something was up.

"Hey baby, you are pacing, what's wrong?" Fitz said as he kissed the side of her head.

"Hi, I am processing, just thinking about the case and if we should put Michael on the stand." she was half telling the truth so she didn't feel bad. She didn't want to tell him about her being late if there is nothing to worry about that should not be a discussion to have.

"Okay, well remember after our meeting today with Cy I have that charity thing at the hospital. You want me to pick up dinner on my way home?"

Olivia looked at Fitz, "I thought you were going to stay at your place tonight and get some stuff packed up? I made plans with Abby." again a half truth.

"So, you don't want me to come over and see you? Wow, engaged two weeks and you are already tired of me." Fitz laughed at his onw joke but didn't get a laugh from Olivia. "Liv, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. I will see you in the meeting later." She started to move behind her desk.

"Olivia Pope, you are dismissing me. What is wrong? Has someone said something to you about us or the case? This is not like you to act like this." Fitz said as he placed his hands on her desk and looked at her.

Olivia looked at him for a minute and then placed her hand over her mouth. "I'm late Fitz."

"I don't care, you are not getting rid of me until you tell me what is wrong with you."

"No, I. am. Late. As in, I have not had my monthly visitor yet." Olivia looked at him trying to gage his reaction.

Fitz sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "Oh. Um, how late and what do we need to do?"

"Just over a week and there is nothing to do. I will take a test, it is probably just stress and all the changes that have been happening. It has just caught me off guard this morning." Olivia still looking at him searching for how he was feeling.

"Okay, well, I have to get to a meeting and then we have Cy's. Shit...i don't know what to do or what to say right now." Fitz ran his hands through his hair

"There is nothing to say. We don't know anything and I am not feeling different, I just realised I was late so like I said, it is probably nothing." Olivia waved her hand in the air trying to convince herself that it was nothing.

"So, when are you going to do the test? Will you wait until I am done with the charity thing and I come over?"

"I can if you want me to? I was just going to run by after work and take it really quickly just to ease my mind."

"So, you aren't going to wait on me to take it? To see if we could possibly be having a baby. You are going to go ahead and ease your mind and not wait on me, is that what you are saying?" Fitz stood up from the chair mad that she wouldn't wait on him.

"Fitz...I, I...I don't know what to say right now either. On one end I am freaking out at the thought and then on the flip side I am like its nothing. What do you want me to say?"

"I wanted you to say, we would take the test together seeing that it could be my child in there also. And I am freaking out too. So, when you are done and your mind is at ease or whatever could you please call me and let me know if I am going to be a father." Fitz turned from her and walked out the door hearing her call out to him. He was to mad to go back in there. He couldn't believe she even thought about taking a test without him.

Olivia wiped a tear that ran down her face and sat down. Putting her head down on her desk she grabbed her phone to text him.

OP: I handled that all wrong. I am sorry. New territory for me and just not certain of what to say or do.

Fitz felt his phone buzz but knew it was her and didn't want to look at it. Instead he just pulled it out and held down the button to have it turn off.

Olivia sat there waiting for him to resond but didn't get anything. She knew he would probably not answer but she was hoping.

After another hour she got up and made her way to the conference room for the meeting with Cy. Everyone was there but Abby and Olivia walked in and sat down next to Fitz but he didn't look up at her. She moved her hand under the table to squeezed his leg and looked at him. Fitz moved his hand on top of hers and squeezed it but removed it and slid down from her. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want her touching him either like everything was okay.

After the meeting they were leaving and she stood in front of him.

"You can't ignore me. We need to talk about this."

Fitz looked at her. "Apparenlty we don't. You weren't going to say anything to me until there was something to tell. I just happen to drag it out of you. I will be packing up my things tonight after the charity meeting. You let me know if I need to stop doing that, because to me it seems that you are going to do all things your way and not talk to the person you are suppose to love about it, so you let me know if I need to move or just stay there." He moved to the side to leave.

"Fitzgerald, you stop right now." There was a crack in her voice that both noticed and then the tears came down. "You look at me right now. I am sorry, I F'd up earlier but I am scared and not thinking straight and I need you to stop giving me the cold shoulder. I need my best friend to talk to me about this and let me know either way, we will be okay." Olivia was exhausted, she sat down and looked for him to respond.

Fitz sat down in front of her and placed his hands on her legs. "we are going to be okay either way. I love you Olivia, but you have to stop doing this when things get a little crazy. We are a couple who are getting married, maybe sooner than later but you have to trust in us. I am mad because I know that if there is nothing to tell, you would not have even mentioned it to me. That should never be the case with us. I should have been the first thing that crossed your mind at that you needed to tell me. I wasn't and you need to let me be mad right now because later on I can't be mad as you take a test to see if we are going to be parents." Fitz got up and kissed the top of her head and walked out.

Olivia looked outside and just thought to herself that he was right and he has every right to be mad at her. Olivia stood up and ran her hand over her stomach not even meaning to and the tears came again so she sat back down. She kept thinking about what if she was and how great it would be but then how her life would change and she didn't know if she was ready for that.

Abby walked into Olivia's office just as she got back and just the look on Olivia's face she knew that she was on the edge of a breakdown.

"What do you need me to do? Do I need to get a test? Call Fitz? What?" Abby said grabbing her in a hug.

Olivia laughed out. "I need you to remind me tomorrow that if I am pregnant to not drink coffee and if I am not pregnant, remind me that I have a pill to take everyday and that I shouldn't miss one ever!"

Fitz walked in as Abby was letting go of Olivia. "I am off to the charity meeting but it shouldn't take long. I will be at your place right after. Do I need to make a stop?"

Olivia walked over to him. "No, I will stop. I will see you when you get home." Olivia placed her hands on the side of his face. "I love you."

Fitz gave her a quick peck on the cheek and told her her loved her too before he said goodbye to her and Abby.

"That is a good man Liv."

"I know, he is a very good man and I am very lucky." Olivia said grabbing her purse. "I have to go to the drug store and go sit and wait until Fitz is done so I can find out if I am going to be a mommy or not. Abby, is this all moving to fast? I mean, it hasn't even been a year and I am engaged and possibly pregant. I am freaking out right now."

"Just breathe Liv, everything is going to be fine and it is moving fast but there is nothing wrong with that. I see the way that man looks at you and the way you look at him. It is with such love and admiration that we all are jealous that we don't have it but happy we get to witness it." Abby gave her another hug and then told her to call her later tonight or first thing in the morning.

Olivia was walking around in the drug store and sent Fitz a quick message.

OP: Buying about five test, not sure what is the best so now I am standing in the aisle thinking what the hell am I going to do if all five come up positive.

Fitz pulled his phone out and excused himself for a minute to respond to Olivia.

Fitz: We will cross that bridge when we know. Only but three, five is a little excessive. :) I love you.

OP: I love you too, hurry up. I have to pee and need to do it on these sticks and I don't know if I can hold it.

Fitz: You hold it or you go and then you will drink a gallon of water to go again but you do not take a test without me. Be there in about an hour.

OP: An hour...Fitz. Lord this is going to be the longest hour of my life.

Fitz: You just better wait Miss.

OP: I will, I love you.

Fitz: Back at ya Mama.

OP: Very funny Fitzgerald.

Olivia sat on the couch reading and re-reading the instructions and waited for Fitz to get home. When she heard his keys in the door she jumped up opened it and pulled him to the bathroom.

After successfully taking all three test they sat on the bathroom floor against the cabinets while the test sat on the sink above their heads and they waited holding hands and not saying anything to eachother.

Fitz looked at his watch, "its been about four minutes. I think we can look."

They both stood up and turned to look at the test.

"Well, if all three say the same thing I would think it is 100% accurate. What do you think?" Fitz said turning to look at her.

"Yep, I would say that would be correct. Well, I guess we are moving up the wedding date Daddy." Olivia smiled and gave him a hug and then a kiss. "Oh my God, we are going to be parents. You know until I saw the positive, I was freaking out and wondering what the hell we were going to do. But a calmness just came over me suddenly when I saw the plus mark, the two lines and the pregnant written out. Fitz, are you alright?"

Fitz looked at Olivia and had tears in his eyes. "Olivia, I love you with all my heart and soul and right now in this moment, I am more than alright. You are making me a father and I get to see your belly grow and your mood swings and run out for ice cream at three in the morning if you need it. Trust me, I am more than alright." He kissed her and then picked her up and spun her around.

"Well, I need to call Abby, she will be worried. Other that her, I don't want to tell anyone else until I am further along and have been to the doctor. Okay?"

"Whatever you say Mama." Fitz said kissing her again.

Fitz made dinner while Olivia talked to Abby. She told her not to tell anyone until they were ready to tell people. Olivia walked into the kitchen as Fitz was cooking.

"What are you cooking?"

"I am cooking spaghetti and making a salad. What did Abby say?"

"She said she is happy and that it is like me to over do it and meet the man of my dreams, be engaged and pregnant all within six months. People are going to think we are getting married because I am pregnant, I am going to be that girl. The girl who trapped the boss' son and got knocked up."

Fitz laughed "knocked up Liv, really? Who cares what people think? We love each other, hell, I bought you a house without you even knowing it." Fitz kissed her lips softly.

"I thought that was our house?" she laughed out. "I love you. Okay, I have to call the doctor tomorrow and set up an appointment. By my calculations I am about four or five weeks." Olivia smiled to herself as she said the words and she didn't know Fitz was looking at her.

"What?" she said when she saw him looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Olivia, you are glowing talking about this. You just smiled when you said you think you are about four or five weeks and didn't even realize it. You are going to be a mommy." Fitz grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Olivia gave him a smile and reached up to kiss him again. "I know, I am telling you, seeing that positive test or those positive tests has just changed everything. I am going to be someone's mom and you are going to be someone's dad Fitz."

"We are baby. We are going to be parents. Do you have a preference as to what you would like to have? Boy or a girl?"

"I don't care, really I just want to have an easy pregnancy, a healthy baby and have you rub my feet at night. Is that too much for a girl to dream about?"

Fitz looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Rub your feet huh? If you would keep those heels off your feet and stop walking like you are going to another shoe sale I might not have to rub them. However, I will if that is what I need to do to keep my girls happy."

"Fitz, you just said girls, you want a girl?"

"I want a happy, healthy baby but I just have a feeling it is a girl."

Olivia and Fitz ate dinner and talked about moving the wedding up and having a small ceremony with close friends and family after Michaels trial was over.

As they crawled into bed that night both had smiles on their faces as they kissed and looked at each other. Fitz moved down to her stomach and moved her shirt up to kiss her belly.

"You be good in there for Mom or she will make Dad's life hell, do we have a deal?"

Fitz moved back up to Olivia to kiss her goodnight again when he saw she was crying. "What's wrong baby, you okay?"

Olivia looked at him and kissed him. "I am perfect, life is perfect. We are going to be so happy aren't we?"

"I am going to try my hardest to make sure we are. I love you Olivia Pope." He moved to pull her against him and moved his hand to her stomach. They laced their fingers together and fell asleep.

It was about four in the morning when Olivia's phone went off. Fitz grabbed it not wanting it to wake her up. The text was from Jake and it was thanking her for having lunch with him and that they would have to do it again. Fitz immediately got out of bed and went downstairs. He was wondering when they had lunch and why didn't she tell him about it. But the most pressing question was why was he texting her in the middle of the night.

Olivia woke up when she got a cold chill and realized Fitz was out of bed. She called out to him and when he didn't answer she made her way downstairs.

"Babe, what are you doing down here in the dark?" Olivia asked as she sat down beside him on the couch.

Fitz just looked at her "Lunch with Jake. When were you going to tell me? Or were you going to tell me?"

Olivia looked at him and could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Fitz, I am sorry."

"Olivia, I know you are not cheating on me, I am not that stupid to jump to that conclucion, but yet again, you are withholding things from me. We can't build a life like this. We are getting married and having a baby and this is a partnership. I can't keep finding these things out, you should be coming to me. Did you think I would be mad if you had lunch with him? I would but I am more mad now that he text you in the middle of the night thanking you for it. I am going to run to my place and get ready this morning. I need you to give me time to process this and you need to do the same. I can't yell at you, my God, I just found out you were having my baby. So I am going to my place and I will see you later. I love you and will talk to you at the office."

Olivia didn't say anything, she watched him walk out the door and she just cried. She knew she had to quit doing this or she would run him away for good.


End file.
